


Third Wheel

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya feels like a third wheel in the relationship
Relationships: Tokiya Ichinose / Ren Jinguji / Ranmaru Kurosaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Basically angst to smut. :)

It had taken a very long time to adjust the living situations. The rooms were all set up, but it was a matter of deciding who would live where. The girls were paired off easy enough, and nobody wanted to separate Natsuki and Syo, so there went two rooms. Camus and Masato both seemed to express interest in sharing a suite, and no one had a problem giving them one. The last three rooms were designed to hold three people each. Only one of them would actually hold three people, as the last boys would choose to separate into two groups of two and one of three. Otoya and Cecil would show excitement at the idea of being roommates, and while Ai seemed neutral towards the entire idea, Reiji seemed excited. The last three boys shared a glance. 

It all worked out.

The boys were fully aware that there were things going on in between them. 

Camus and Masato, for example. They were so subtle about it, but they shared too many soft glances, and Camus’ tone lost its sharpness too often when speaking to Masato. Touches that lasted just a little too long when they reached for the same thing- an eager willingness to pair up when possible.

The rest of the boys ignore it out of respect. As long as it didn’t affect either band, no one cared. 

Tokiya also noticed something between Haruka and Tomochika. Though that was partly due to Tokiya walking into the music room at an awkward time. The girls had only been embracing, certainly not doing anything obscene, but the way they pulled away and the flush on both of their faces made it obvious that they felt they had been caught. Tokiya simply greeted them casually and grabbed the music sheets he needed. 

After all, he was in one of these relationships that the rest of the group so kindly chose to ignore.

Tokiya was the newest into a relationship. He’s reminded of this as he brings his stuff into his new apartment- Ren and Ranmaru are so much more fluid with blending their stuff together. Tokiya notices such small things, like the way they slip their toothbrushes next to each other in the holder, and how they don’t even have separate drawers, their clothes all packed away together. Not to mention that as they begin to make their room their own, they’re just putting things away, whether it’s theirs or not. Ranmaru hangs up Ren’s dartboard. Ren finds a good spot for Ranmaru’s other girlfriend - his bass. Ren handles it with the same gentleness that Ranmaru does, and Ranmaru doesn’t bat an eye when Ren moves it. 

Tokiya realizes that it’s been several minutes of him simply watching them put their stuff away when Ranmaru finally stops moving, staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. “You gonna start unpacking or are you just going to watch us do all the work?” 

Tokiya’s face flushes red and he mumbles a quick, “Sorry.” As he enters the room further. There are three beds, all queen sized. He sets his bag on one of the two empty beds. He seems to have the least among all of them. That’s fine. It makes unpacking easier. 

Ren and Ranmaru have been together for quite a long time, Tokiya knows. How long exactly, he isn’t sure. He believes their relationship started at least a year or two ago. Tokiya joined a mere two months ago. He was still very new to this. He had spent a few nights with them, but only when Masato was out, which had only been a handful of nights during his two months. 

To say that he was nervous to live with them now was an understatement. 

He loved them. Maybe that was too soon to say, but he felt so sure that he loved them. He had never felt like this before, but just one look at them could always get his heart racing- would always draw an unwilling smile to his face. It spread a warmness through his chest that he had heard about but had always believed to be an overreaction or a straight out lie. But Tokiya really could stare at them all day and be perfectly contented. If that wasn’t love, he wasn’t sure he was capable of anything better.

Ranmaru clears his throat. Tokiya had paused again. He opens his bag, though he knows that Ren’s starting to pay more attention to him now too. He thinks he can feel the tips of his ears burning red as he throws himself into unpacking. He approaches the drawers, opening the bottom one to see that it’s empty. There may have been a higher up drawer, but he decided that he’d play it safe and just stick with the bottom. He sees Ren’s eyebrow raise, but he just retreats to his bag to grab clothes. He had one suitcase, a duffle bag, and two backpacks. 

It seemed like a decent amount, though his suitcase had the clothes that needed to be hung up and a few pairs of shoes (as well as his secret stash of honey. At the moment he had three jars.). His duffle bag was full of undershirts, underwear, socks, pajamas and all of the things he had in his bathroom- lotion, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and some simple makeup that he’d use to prep himself for the real makeup they’d use when he was on stage or doing some sort of acting set or photo shoot. Both backpacks were full of books. He’d just set those down on the floor beside the bed. He’d find a good place for his collection at a later point. He’d just grab the entire duffle bag, crouching down by the drawer, placing most of the duffle’s contents into the drawer.

It’s been fairly quiet. Ren and Ranmaru seem to have returned their focus onto unpacking. Tokiya would assume that they’re as silent as they are because they don’t need to talk. It’s like they’re on the same wavelength. Tokiya is silent from nerves. There’s only one closet, and Tokiya is careful to take a bit less than a third of it. He hesitates for a second, and then walks to the kitchenette, placing his jars of honey into a cupboard, pushing them far towards the back. He handles his shoes last, placing them underneath his clothes in his part of the closet.

He walks back into the room, shoving the duffle bag into the now empty suitcase. The bag of his toiletries are on his bed. He zips up the suitcase and lays it on the ground, nudging it under the bed with his foot. He had chosen the bed that was by itself, facing the other two beds. He grabs the plastic bag, and he opens a drawer beneath the sink, setting the bag there. He didn’t quite have the confidence yet to spread his things across the counter- to mix them with what was already there. Hair gel, foundation that was clearly Ren’s, eye contact solution and a case, face cream, eyeliner, rubber bands and bobby pins. He can’t find the confidence to set his toothbrush with theirs. He can just grab what he needs as he needs it. With that, he’s done unpacking. He walks into the room and sits on his bed. 

Ren and Ranmaru do seem to be finishing up, but they had also started before him. Ranmaru turns to look at Tokiya for a second, “Are you done?” Tokiya nods. “You only brought clothes?”

Tokiya nudges the backpacks with his foot, turning to look at them to draw Ranmaru’s attention to them. “I have my books.”

“You aren’t just going to leave them in your bags, are you?” Ren asks, now in the conversation as well. Tokiya shrugs. 

“I can find a place for them later.” 

Ren frowns a bit. It’s very slight, and it turns thoughtful after a second as his eyes scan the room. There’s a shelf. It’s not quite a bookshelf, but it’s where Ranmaru’s magazines lay. Ren crosses over to Tokiya, grabbing one of the backpacks. “Here, grab the other one. I think I know a good place to put them.”

Tokiya listens to Ren’s instructions, and he sets the bag down on the bed that’s closest to the shelf. Ranmaru’s wandered over as well. Ren unzips the bag, and he laughs a bit, looking amused as he glances at Tokiya. “I’m impressed. Your packing skills are impeccable.” 

Tokiya sets his bag down on the same bad, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle. “I guess so. I didn’t want to leave behind any books.” Ren is gentle when taking out the books, starting by laying them on the bed. Tokiya gets the idea and starts taking them out of the second bag, and Ranmaru starts taking the books and setting them on the shelf. He seems to be handling them with care as well, and Tokiya can’t lie and say that it doesn’t put a small smile on his face. He smiles into his backpack, but he thinks that Ren and Ranmaru can both tell.

Once they’ve finished shelving Tokiya’s books next to Ranmaru’s magazines, and perhaps a few of Ren’s as well, Tokiya really is done. Ren and Ranmaru only have a few last details to add and then they’re done as well. 

Ranmaru collapses on one of the beds. Very dramatically for Ranmaru. Ren rivals the dramatics, and Tokiya chuckles at the groan as Ren drapes himself over Ranmaru on the bed. 

“I’ve got no energy to cook.” Ranmaru grumbles, loud enough for Ren and Tokiya to hear. 

“I have no energy to move.” Ren throws his hand over his face, his wrist resting over his eyes. His hair, which had been in a ponytail, has now mostly fallen out of it. Over half of his hair is now out of its confines, splayed across the bed, and one of Ranmaru’s shoulders. 

“Then I’ll go head out to grab us some food.” Tokiya heads to the closet, and he notices that Ren and Ranmaru didn’t really make sections. Unless Ren’s wardrobe included the crew neck skull shirt that was next to the deep V-neck tee. Tokiya reaches for his jacket. 

“We can come with you.” Ren offers, beginning to find his way to sit up. Ranmaru groans again, though Tokiya knows it’s at Ren’s shifting and not at the prospect of joining Tokiya. 

“It’s fine.” Tokiya turns to smile at the two, slipping his jacket on. “I don’t mind. Besides, you two have been working much harder than I’ve been. This is the least that I could do.”

“If you’re sure.” Ren says, his voice uncertain. He hasn’t sat back down, but he’s stopped getting up. Tokiya grabs his phone and headphones, going to the door to slip on his shoes. He feels Ren and Ranmaru watching him. 

“I am. I’m just going to go to the bento restaurant.” It’s vague, but Ren and Ranmaru know what he’s talking about. Tokiya goes there a lot- probably more than Ren or Ranmaru would guess. “Just text me your orders. I’ll be right back.” 

“Stay safe.” This is the first time Ranmaru’s spoken up in a minute. 

“I will.” Tokiya leaves, already untangling his headphones. He gets a text a moment later. It’s their orders, with a ‘Thank you!~ <3’ added on at the end. 

It’s a ten minute walk. Tokiya had forgotten how far it was, because usually when he went he wasn’t worried about how long he was gone. But he’d order the food, and he’d take all three servings back on the ten minute returning walk. It was strange, coming home to two people. 

Home. Tokiya’s chest constricts uncomfortably. It might be too soon to use that word. He still felt like a guest. He hoped that the feeling would pass soon.

He’s barely started walking back when it begins to rain, starting as a sprinkling, but turning into a harsher rain that’s nearly soaked him through as he steps into the building where his apartment is. He’s trying to ignore the bad mood that’s creeping up on him. He kind of wishes he wasn’t coming back to two other people, because at this point he’d really like to sulk. 

He’d arrive back. He wouldn’t show it, but he does wish he’d taken someone with him. It was a decent amount of food to carry by himself. He actually has two bags, and is fumbling a bit trying to reach the doorknob. He does, though, and tries to walk in like he hadn’t just awkwardly opened it by using his wrist and his knee. He realizes that there were much better ways to handle that situation, but no one had seen him, so it was fine. He’d have to step outside in a second to dry off the now wet door handle.

Ren and Ranmaru have moved from the bed, and they’ve set up the table in the small dining room area, should you be able to call it that. It’s basically on top of the living room, which is also on top of the bedroom. It’s virtually a studio apartment. Tokiya moves to set the glistening plastic bags on the counter of the kitchen, but he figured that the food should be fine. He tried to keep the water from getting into the bag by tying it off, and it seems to have worked. 

“I’m sorry that it took so long.” Tokiya carefully moves to take off his wet shoes, setting them further apart from the other shoes. He’s stopped in his next task of getting some paper towels to clean the floor by Ren, who sets his hands on his shoulders with a frown. 

“You’re soaked.” Ren brushes away a patch of hair that had stuck itself to Tokiya’s forehead. “You go dry off and get changed. We’ll have your food ready for you when you’re back.” Ren would kiss Tokiya’s forehead, before letting go of Tokiya, nudging him in the direction of the bathroom. Tokiya enters the bathroom, before freezing. 

So there had been something he had forgotten- his towel. He also had forgotten to bring a change of clothes, so he has to make the walk of shame back out to the dresser to grab a pair of underwear, a pair of sweats, and- 

Tokiya frowns. Had he really forgotten his sleep shirts, too? Where had his head been? He was sure Otoya probably grabbed them and would give them back to him, but that didn’t help him now. He huffs, moving to his closet and grabbing a sweater. He was going to be overly warm tonight, but he guessed that’s just what was going to happen. He heads back to the bathroom, fully aware of Ren and Ranmaru watching him the entire time. 

God, was he making a fool out of himself. It was only the first day, too.

Once he’s in the bathroom, he strips in the shower. He also violently ruffles his hair as he realizes that his hairbrush was another thing he neglected. He knew that he was nervous to live with Ren and Ranmaru, but he was ashamed at how many things he had managed to overlook earlier. He couldn’t help but wonder, however, how much he had forgotten and how much Otoya had accidentally packed. He gets his hair somewhat dry and winces as he tries to drag his fingers through the tangled mess. He awkwardly wipes himself off, trying to get dry enough to not just soak his clothes when he hears a knock at the door. 

“Toki, you’ve been in there a while. Is everything alright?” 

Tokiya’s sure he’s red. He presses his forehead against the tile of the shower, internally cursing himself. His voice doesn’t convey his embarrassment. “Ah, yes. I erm.. I must have forgotten to pack my towel.” 

“Just use one of ours.” Ren’s response is immediate and unbothered. Using one of their towels had crossed his mind, but not for very long. 

Tokiya guesses that it really isn’t that big of a deal. “Thank you. I’ll be out in a moment.” He reaches out, almost hesitantly, but then grabs the towel nearest the shower- it was a red towel. He would assume that it’s Ranmaru’s, but the other is green. Clearly they’re not strictly color coordinated. 

“Of course.” Tokiya hears Ren walk away from the door as he begins to quickly dry himself off. When he’s done, he gets dressed. His hair is a mess, but he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it. He should be able to get his things from Otoya tomorrow. He bunches up his soaking clothes in the corner of the shower. He’ll deal with those later, too. He walks back into the living room, and he feels bad when he sees that they haven’t started eating yet. 

He bows his head in apology when he’s nearer, and he feels someone’s hand touching his hair before he can verbally apologize. A glance up shows that it’s Ren. 

“I’m guessing you forgot your hairbrush as well?”

Tokiya’s face flushes again. “I’m afraid so.”

Ren sighs a bit, shaking his head. “We should eat for now, but when dinner’s over, feel free to use my brush.”

“Of course. Thank you again.” 

Ren chuckles, but it’s slightly exasperated. “You don’t need to worry so much, Toki. You shared things with Ikki, didn’t you?” 

Tokiya nods. Sometimes he’d accidentally walk out in one of Otoya’s shirts, and he’d definitely seen Otoya wear his shoes out before. 

“Think of this just like that. We don’t mind you using our things.” Ren grabs Tokiya’s hand, squeezing it. 

“We’re dating.” Ranmaru comments gruffly. “You don’t need to walk on eggshells around us Tokiya. We already like you. Now let’s eat. I’m hungry.” 

Ren smiles, first at Ranmaru, and then at Tokiya. Ren lets go of Tokiya’s hand, moving to the table where Ranmaru is already sitting. Tokiya sits at the last chair, next to Ranmaru and across from Ren. 

The food is pretty cold. He really must have been in the bathroom for a while. Neither boy complains, they just eat their food. Besides a few idle comments here and there, dinner is quiet as each boy is focused on eating. 

“You go ahead and brush your hair.” Ren has gotten up to start clearing trash from the table, squeezing Tokiya’s arm. “We can take care of this. If it’s really bad I have some detangling spray under the sink.” 

Tokiya nods. He opens his mouth to thank Ren, but Ren shoos him off towards the bathroom before Tokiya gets anything out. He listens, going back into the bathroom and taking Ren’s brush off of the counter. He looks at his own reflection in the mirror, watches Ren and Ranmaru moving about behind him, and he grits his teeth as he gets to work. His hair is horrifically tangled- despite the fact that his hair isn’t very long. He’s always had issues with his hair, though. He tries to just comb through it, but when he finds that isn’t helping, he resorts to the spray. That doesn’t seem to help very much, either. He doesn’t realize that Ren’s entered the bathroom behind him until Ren takes the brush from his hand. 

“Sit down and let me help.” Tokiya sits on the closed toilet lid as Ren gets to work. “I have to have Ranmaru help me out sometimes, too. And you see how much gel Ranmaru always has in his hair- I’m normally the one helping him get it out. So don’t hesitate to ask us for assistance.” 

Tokiya gives a slight smile. “I appreciate it.” Something on Tokiya’s face shows his hesitance- shows that he’s thinking about saying something but not sure if he should. He’s fiddling with the end of his sleeve. The sweater he had chosen was heavy and hot, designed for weather much colder than the lukewarm apartment. He also didn’t quite feel comfortable enough to parade around in an undershirt, and he couldn’t imagine himself walking around with no shirt. Ren notices his hesitance, and he smiles encouragingly at Tokiya.

“Is there something you’d like to ask?”

“I… forgot a few things while packing. I’m sure that’s become apparent enough.” He winces at a particular tangle that Ren had just brushed out, and Ren smooths his hand over that part of Tokiya’s hair to soothe it. “I forgot my sleep shirts, as well. Do you or Ranmaru have a shirt I could borrow?” 

“Of course, Toki. As soon as we’re done in here we can go find you something.” 

It wouldn’t take much longer. Tokiya’s hair was a bit shorter than Ranmaru’s, though barely, and Ren clearly had practice in detangling. Tokiya was grateful that he wouldn’t be in here for an hour, desperately fighting with the rat’s nest his hair had become. True to his word, Ren leads Tokiya to the dresser, opening the top one. 

“I meant to make a comment on this earlier, but you don’t need to keep all your things at the bottom. We don’t have much in the second drawer if you want to stick your things in there.” 

Tokiya nods. “I’ll move it tomorrow.” He wasn’t entirely sure that he would. 

Ren takes out one of Ranmaru’s shirts, handing it to Tokiya. “Thanks.” He gives Ren a smile, moving back towards the bathroom. He’s really been monopolizing it tonight. With that thought, he switches his shirt quickly, already feeling less suffocated. Ranmaru’s shirt was a bit too large, but it was loose enough to be comfortable. Wearing it was different than just accidentally putting on something of Otoya’s- one look in the mirror would put another light blush on his face. It felt weird to think but, he felt oddly comfortable in it. It was nice.

When he walks out of the bathroom, he can’t ignore the reactions. Ren had expected it, but Tokiya could still see the interested expression on his face. Ranmaru hadn’t really been paying attention to what Ren and Tokiya were doing. He had been reading a magazine on the couch, but when he glances at Tokiya his eyes stay there. The only word that comes to Tokiya’s mind is flustered. He’d never seen Ranmaru react that way to him before. Ranmaru hides his face with the magazine, but Tokiya doesn’t miss Ranmaru glance over at him a few more times. Tokiya wouldn’t have expected that something as simple as wearing their clothes could affect any (or all) of them like this. He doesn’t think he minds.

They’d relax for about an hour and a half after that. Ren would go to take a shower first, and Ranmaru would go in afterwards. But before that had happened, while Ren was in the shower, Tokiya would grab the book he was currently reading and he’d sit on one of the chairs. Ranmaru would notice, and he’d move his legs off of the couch, nodding his head towards the seat next to him when Tokiya looked up at the movement. Tokiya would stand, moving to sit next to Ranmaru. Ranmaru continues reading, though he’s pressed lightly up against Tokiya. Not distracting enough to keep Tokiya from reading, but a comforting presence. He doesn’t have time to feel the loss when Ranmaru stands, because Ren takes his place shortly after. Ren’s hair is mostly dry, and it’s pulled back and braided. Tokiya has to look away from his book to take it in, and Ren gives him a cheeky smile. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair in a braid.” Tokiya muses. “I like it.”

“It’s because I rarely braid my hair. But it helps keep my hair knot-free and I don’t feel like messing around with it in the morning. It does get wavy, though.” 

“That’s something I’m looking forward to seeing.”

Ren laughs. “Then I’m sure you’ll wake up happy.” 

Tokiya chuckles himself. He goes back to reading as Ren takes out his phone, reading an article. Both Tokiya and Ren look up with they hear a gruff, “Ren.”

Ranmaru’s leaning his head out of the doorframe, only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Tokiya almost looks away, but it’s his arm that catches Tokiya’s attention. He bites his tongue to hold back any audible reactions- Ranmaru’s hand seems to be stuck in his hair. He looks like a wet, angry cat. Ren does not hold back his laughter, but he stands up from the couch. “I’m coming. How many times do I need to tell you to be careful how much gel you’re putting in your hair?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ranmaru grumbles, not bothering to shut the door to the bathroom. Ren hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt after he’d gotten out of his shower. Tokiya idly realizes that Ranmaru had the red towel wrapped around his waist. So Tokiya was right. 

Tokiya looks back at his book, but he’s a bit distracted by his thoughts. He can’t see Ren and Ranmaru in the bathroom, but he did notice the edge of the red towel on the part of the toilet seat that he could see.

Tokiya, Ren and Ranmaru had fooled around before. Tokiya had seen all of both of them- though they hadn’t actually seen all of him. He hadn’t taken off his shirt when they had gotten into it. He was an idol. He realizes that he’s in good shape, but he couldn’t bring himself to take it off. He was constantly worried about how he looked, and it was nerve wracking enough to expose himself to them in the first place. They hadn’t pushed him, but it was clear that they wished he had taken it off. 

He couldn’t blame them, he supposed. If it had been them, he would’ve been insistent that they didn’t need to worry about what he’d think, because he’d think they’re beautiful no matter what. But it wasn’t them. It was him.

It was still a flustering thought. And the accompanying thought was that he was fully aware that Ren liked to sleep naked. He was sure that Ren would probably wear underwear for the first while, because he’d be considerate of Tokiya not being used to it. But eventually he wouldn't i, because that’s how he was most comfortable sleeping. 

Tokiya decides to push all of those thoughts out of his head and to just read. Ren walks out of the bathroom, and Ranmaru walks out a few minutes later, mostly dried and in just his boxers. He’d yawn, which would cause Tokiya to yawn. Ren is unaffected. 

“We should sleep soon.” Ren comments. Tokiya would nod. He’d mark his book, and he’d go place it back on the shelf. After a second, he’d grab the magazine that Ranmaru had closed and thrown on the table and he’d put it back on the shelf, too. After that he’d head over to the bed he had shoved his suitcase under, pulling the covers from the side. He’d catch Ren frowning. 

“Don’t you want to sleep with us?” Ranmaru is the one that makes the comment. 

“It’s nothing against either of you.” Tokiya says quickly. “But they’re only queen beds. Fitting three grown men comfortably on one all night would be a challenge. I’m more than happy just being in the same room as you two for now.” 

Maybe they could all fit on the bed. Tokiya could probably figure out another solution, too, if he gave it some thought. But some small self-destructive ideal in his head wanted to insist on this, despite the act of isolation giving him stomach pains. But he’d give a soft smile at them. Besides, he wasn’t lying. He was glad to sleep in the same room as them. 

They don’t argue with him, despite both of them seeming like they have something to say. It’s likely because it’s the first night. Everything is new, and all three of them are tired. Tokiya waits for both of them to finish brushing their teeth before he goes in to brush his teeth. 

“Did you forget your toothbrush?” Ren asks Tokiya, and he’s relieved to shake his head. 

“No, it’s just under the sink.” Ren’s eyebrows furrow a bit, until he sees Tokiya sort through the plastic bag and bring up his toothbrush and toothpaste. Ren sighs. 

“You can bring that stuff up to the counter, you know. And you don’t have to use your own separate toothpaste- or anything that’s like that. Like I said earlier, we’re more than happy to share that sort of stuff.” 

Tokiya nods. He relents enough to drop the toothpaste back into the bag before standing up. “I’ll take care of the rest tomorrow.” Another idle promise that he probably wouldn’t get around to. He uses their toothpaste, and he notices that Ren is still leaning against the doorframe when he’s finished, and being conscious of that, Tokiya ends up slipping his toothbrush into the holder with Ren and Ranmaru’s. He notices Ren’s smile. 

“Are you sure you’re alright sleeping in a different bed? I’m sure we could squeeze you in.” Ren steps closer to Tokiya, his hands raising to Tokiya’s shoulders, massaging them. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be okay.” 

“If you insist. We’ll just switch off for the next few days until we find a good solution.”

“You don’t have to do that for me. I can wait. After all, I’m not used to sharing a bed like you two are.” Ren frowns at that comment, but Tokiya just raises a hand to squeeze one of Ren’s on his shoulder. “Please don’t give me that look. I wasn’t saying that in that way. I didn’t want to make you feel bad.”

“I know you didn’t, baby.” Ren drops his head, placing a soft kiss on the back of Tokiya’s neck. “But I guess tonight’s been decided. We can talk about tomorrow when we get there.” 

“Alright.” Ren would let go of Tokiya, but would wait for Tokiya to leave the bathroom, and then he’d turn off the light. 

This room wasn’t like Tokiya’s. This wasn’t even the same building they had lived in before. The old building was less than a five minute walk away, but it’s still something to get used to. Tokiya hadn’t thought about this until now.

He’d climb into his bed. He always slept on the right side of his old bed, leaving the entirety of the left side empty- or more commonly covered in books that he’d read until he fell asleep. He hated sleeping with earbuds in but he’s gotten used to it. But only on bad nights.

He’d plug his phone in by his bed, setting his earbuds up to put in once he actually laid down. Ren would be the one to turn off the lights. 

“Are you sure you wanna sleep over there by yourself?” Ranmaru’s voice sounds sleepy. He’s already down and under the covers. 

“It’s not too late to change your mind. Even if you change it in the middle of the night.” Ren reminds him. 

“Thank you both, but I promise I’m alright.” 

Part of him didn’t feel right, imposing on their sleep schedule as well as their living schedule. 

“Goodnight, Toki.”

“G’night.” 

“Goodnight Ren. Ranmaru.” 

Tokiya is in the middle of his bed. It’s uncomfortable. But if he sleeps like this, maybe they’ll think that the real reason he wants to sleep alone is because he likes to take up room. He really isn’t taking up very much room right now, however, because he’s curled in on himself. He felt like it was dark enough that he could adequately sulk. 

Not to mention that the darkness in an unfamiliar area put him on edge. He hated it. He felt like a scared child. He knew the feeling would pass, but it was still too new. He wasn’t expecting to get much sleep tonight. He puts in his earbuds, hiding the phone under the covers and quickly lowers the brightness as he puts on music. It’s quieter than he’d like, but he doesn’t want any noise traveling. With everything set up, he turns his screen off and just listens to the music. 

Then he laid there and allowed himself to feel miserable. 

Ren and Ranmaru had always treated him like an equal, but until he was in a genuine living setting with them, he didn’t realize how much he stood out from them. They were so intertwined and they worked so well together as a unit. How could Tokiya ever hope to catch up? 

They were trying. It wouldn’t be fair to them if Tokiya ignored that. But Tokiya just didn’t feel right. He was the only person he knew that was in a relationship with more than one person. Is it because it’s not common, or is it because it’s hard to do? What if there aren’t many he knows about because they so rarely work out?

He loved them. He knew that. 

But he wasn’t sure if they loved him.

He felt like a terrible person just for thinking that. His crying is the calm kind of crying. His nose is stuffed up, because of course it is, but the tears are manageable and he isn’t sobbing. He’s shaking a bit, but he’s still discreet. 

Tokiya knew that Ren and Ranmaru wouldn’t pretend to like him. He knew that they did have feelings for him- he just wasn’t sure how strong they were. 

What was he doing?

He wanted this relationship. Badly. But how was he supposed to feel like he should be here? He was fully aware that they didn’t need him. What did he even bring to the relationship? Nothing.

Even today. Sure, he went and got them food, but he came back soaking wet and made them wait until their food was cold because he was so busy creating problems for himself. Ren had helped him, and Ranmaru had helped him. And what had he done for either of them?

He wasn’t sure how seriously to take that last example, however, because Tokiya is self aware enough to realize that it might not be because he’d the third addition to the relationship, and that it may be because of who Tokiya is as a person. He may just not be good in relationships.

Maybe that adds to the distance, too. He knows he’s creating it. 

Tokiya’s gotten himself so worked up at this point that his stomach hurts. He’s entirely underneath his blanket, part of it pressed against his face, minimizing the wet spots his tears would create. They were coming heavier now. 

He wishes that he could ignore the pang in his gut when he sees Ren and Ranmaru, who are so clearly perfect for each other. He wants to stop wondering if he’d ever get to the point where they’d look at him the way they look at each other. 

Tokiya wants Ren and Ranmaru to want him as much as he wants them. 

That’s the thought that makes him bite down on his blanket. He is a loud, ugly crier. He can’t start sobbing if he wants them to stay asleep. 

He ends up falling asleep. He wakes up, still tangled underneath his blanket. He hears noise that doesn’t sound like his music, and he feels someone gently shaking him. He pulls his earbuds out of his ears with a wince, and he begins to hear Ren saying his name.

“Hmm?” Tokiya’s voice is thick and hoarse from last night’s crying session. He pulls the blankets down, bringing a hand up to rub at his face. He isn’t sure what makes him realize that he still looks like an absolute mess- the feeling of his just barely not too puffy face, still covered in dry tears, or if it’s Ren’s expression that has turned to a worried one. 

“Tokiya, what happened?” Ren carefully moves Tokiya’s phone out of the way and he sits next to Tokiya on his bed. 

Tokiya considers being honest. But he can’t figure out how to say all of his thoughts from last night. So he just shrugs. “It’s nothing.” Tokiya wasn’t even finished talking, but he couldn’t help but notice Ren’s expression. It’s extremely incredulous. “It was just a bad dream.”

Ren still doesn’t seem to believe him. “It must have been a hell of a dream.” He’d murmur, running a thumb across Tokiya’s cheek. His eyebrows would furrow. “I’m not a very deep sleeper. I can’t believe I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m just very quiet.” Tokiya realizes that Ren is already dressed, and when his eyes trail to the other bed, he realizes that it’s empty and already made. “How late did I sleep in?”

“We’ve only been up for about an hour. I probably could’ve let you sleep in a little longer, but we were going to go grab breakfast and groceries. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come along.” 

Tokiya would nod, glancing at the clock. It was 10 o’clock. Later than he usually slept. 

“Ran will be out of the bathroom in a minute. Do you think you can be ready in thirty minutes?”

Tokiya gives another nod, and Ren looks at him for a few more seconds, and his expression turns serious. 

“If there’s something wrong, you’ll tell us, right, Toki?”

Another nod. Ren frowns a bit, but that’s all of the answer Tokiya gives. Ranmaru comes out of the bathroom. Tokiya wants to get off of his bed to go wash his face before he gets questioned again, but Ren hasn’t gotten up and unless Tokiya wants to knock him off of the bed, he has to wait. Ranmaru looks at Tokiya, seemingly about to make a comment. Tokiya could only assume that it was going to be a ‘Good morning’ but Ranmaru’s expression changes when he sees the situation. 

His eyes narrow a bit, and he walks towards the bed as well. Ren still hasn’t moved. Tokiya realizes that he could’ve climbed over the other side. It was too late at this point. 

“What happened?”

That was exactly what Ren had asked him too. 

“It was just a bad dream.” 

“Huh.” Ranmaru looks like he believes Tokiya just as much as Ren did. 

They don’t push. Tokiya isn’t sure if he was glad that they didn’t, or if he wanted them to. Ren finally stands, and Tokiya gets up to head towards the bathroom. 

His shower is quick and mostly includes him scrubbing his face. They had today off, the last day that they had to get everything arranged. He realizes that he’s still tired. He’s not out of the slump from last night. 

Tokiya doesn’t know where his head has been. After he’s dried off, he realizes that he hasn’t grabbed any clothes. He could walk out with just a towel, but it doesn’t cover enough. 

He really knows how off he’s feeling when frustrated tears make their way to his eyes. He doesn’t want to put back on his dirty clothes, but he doesn’t have a choice. He puts back on the pants, and Ranmaru’s shirt. He takes just a second to blink the tears out of his eyes, to get himself reasonably calmed. 

Tokiya doesn’t think he has enough energy to go out in public, but it’s too late. He’s already agreed. He walks to his closet, taking one of his shirts and a pair of jeans. After a second of hesitation he places the shirt back in and crouches down to his drawer, grabbing underwear and the only hoodie that Tokiya owned. He walks back into the bathroom to change. 

Tokiya knows his face is tired. He doesn’t have the energy to fix that. Ren and Ranmaru both notice it. 

“If you’re not well, you don’t have to go. We can just bring you back something to eat.” Ren offers, walking closer to Tokiya to look closer at his face. 

Tokiya frowns. “I’m sorry.”

Ren’s surprise is well hidden, but Tokiya knows it’s there. Tokiya very rarely relents to situations like this. Tokiya can feel Ren’s silent concern. “Don’t be sorry. Just get some rest.” 

Tokiya nods. 

“Do you want one of us to stay here?” Ranmaru asks, but Tokiya shakes his head. 

“No, neither of you need to do that. I’m just going to lie down and sleep.”

It takes a second, but Ranmaru nods. Ren waits a moment, encouraging Tokiya to go and change into something more comfortable and seeing to it that he does before he and Ranmaru actually leave. Tokiya feels bad when he notices that it’s been at least fifteen minutes past when they wanted to leave. Tokiya doesn’t bother with the headphones, playing his music aloud. He was in one of Ren’s shirts this time, but he’s still wearing his own pants. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes keep glancing over at Ren and Ranmaru’s bed. 

He felt miserable, and plagued by all of his thoughts from last night. 

If only they wanted him in the same way. 

Tokiya didn’t feel well enough to resist the temptation. He doesn’t climb under the covers, he just brings his phone with him and curls on top of their bed. 

It was just as well that he didn’t go with them. He’d probably end up trailing just a bit too far behind. 

Third wheeling. 

Tokiya feels terrible. He’s exhausted, mentally and physically. He understands that he must be going through a depressive episode, and it just makes him feel worse. He can’t afford to go through a depressive episode right now. He’s going to have to go back to work tomorrow. Not to mention that it’s going to be so difficult to hide, living in such an open area with two people that are both skilled at reading him. 

At least he’s too tired to cry. He feels like he could, but no tears come right now. So instead, he just closes his eyes. He didn’t actually mean to fall asleep.

He’s woken up when Ren and Ranmaru bring in what they’ve bought. Even in his sleep fogged mind, he realizes that it’s a good thing they did, because the kitchen was pitifully empty, and they couldn’t keep going out to eat. 

Tokiya remembers that Ren has his own car. That’s the only logical way they could have gotten what they did. There was no way the two of them could walk to the store and carry back any reasonable amount of groceries. 

Well, maybe there was. There probably was. Tokiya just couldn’t think of it. 

Tokiya would force himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes and standing, going to offer his help. He notices Ranmaru close the door, and then realizes that he had woken up just as they were bringing in the last of it. Tokiya would begin to help unload bags, and both Ren and Ranmaru make a move to stop him. Ren ends up being closer, setting his hand on Tokiya’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright. We’ve got this. You should go lie back down.” 

Tokiya shakes his head. 

“Tokiya.” Ranmaru warns. 

“Really, I’m okay. I want to help with this.”

Ren sighs, but retracts his hand. They both seem to work faster than Tokiya. Tokiya tries not to beat himself up over how much slower he is than them. How he's not as good as them.

They do end up getting all of the groceries put away. Tokiya decides to grab his phone from the bed, finally muting the music. He had forgotten it was even playing. He goes to grab a book from the shelf, the one he was reading last night, and starts to head over to his bed. 

“Hey.” Ranmaru calls out to Tokiya, stopping him in his tracks. “You hungry?”

Tokiya pauses for a second, but he shakes his head. “Not really.”

Ranmaru sighs a bit under his breath, but holds up a styrofoam container. “Well, if you change your mind, we got you food. I’ll put it in the fridge.” 

“Thank you both.” 

Ranmaru grunts in response, and Ren gives an “Of course.” 

Tokiya settles on his bed. 

Tokiya really does try to read. He hears mumbling in the kitchen, and he glances over. Ranmaru has his arms wrapped around Ren, holding him close. Ranmaru’s face seems softer. Tokiya can’t tell what they’re saying, it’s not an aggressively romantic action. It’s small, and soft, and sweet. 

Tokiya doesn’t mean to start crying. He looks back at the book. 

He’s reminded once again how great they are for each other. 

Tokiya realizes that it’s his fault that he doesn’t get moments like that. That it was his choice to separate himself and read. That he can’t get moments like that if he doesn’t insert himself.

He just doesn’t feel right inserting himself. He can’t even entertain the idea of interrupting something like that. Something natural. He wishes any of this came natural to him. 

Tokiya hasn’t turned the page in over a minute. That’s not normal for him. He considers turning the page to keep up his act, but he doesn’t want to miss information. He swallows hard, still staring at the page. 

Tokiya can’t keep dwelling on this. He’s figured out his feelings, and they aren’t going to change. But he knows that he isn’t going to tell them, and the only way to change anything would be to break up with them. And Tokiya doesn’t want to do that. He really doesn’t want to do that. 

So he’s going to suck it up and stop worrying Ren and Ranmaru. He’s an actor after all. He can push down his feelings, and act. 

Right as he’s come to that conclusion, he feels a weight press down on the bottom of the bed. Before he can even fully register it, there’s someone sitting right beside him as well. He doesn’t notice that a few tears had dropped on his book until he sees a tanned hand remove the book from his grip, and he releases it in surprise. He looks up, Ranmaru is sitting right in front of him. 

“Toki, what’s wrong?” Ren asks softly. 

“It was just my book.” Tokiya mumbles, working himself out of his thoughts. 

“Your eyes weren’t moving.” Ranmaru says. His voice is gruff, but there’s something else to it. Worry? Maybe. Ironic, that less than thirty seconds after he had decided to stop worrying them he’s already messed it up. 

...Was irony the right word for it? Tokiya feels a bit lost, and it’s hard to think right now. He isn’t sure if he’s right, and he’s too tired to worry about that right now. He’s clearly got larger issues.

“And you haven’t turned the page in a few minutes.” Ren adds. “You’ve been acting strange since you’ve moved in. Tokiya,” His eyebrows furrow. “...Did you not want this?”

“Give us your real answer. Don’t worry about hurting our feelings.” Ranmaru’s expression is serious. 

“No. No, no, please don’t think that.” Tokiya says quickly, glancing between Ren and Ranmaru. The question snapped him out of his stupor. “I’m sorry if how I’m acting is making you think that. But that isn’t how it is at all. I told you yesterday that being in the same room as you made me happy and I wasn’t lying when I said that.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Ren brings his hand up to wipe away the freshest tears that had managed to spill during Tokiya’s exclamation.

Tokiya’s eyebrows draw in and his expression is pained. His voice is so quiet. “Can I please tell you that nothing is wrong and have you believe me?”

Ren shakes his head. Ranmaru’s response is verbal. “No.”

“Please. I’ll stop acting strange. Please just believe that everything is alright.” Tokiya’s voice is pleading. 

“We’re not ignoring this when there’s obviously something wrong, Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s eyes are narrowed. “If we were really willing to believe a lie that obvious, we wouldn’t be askin’ you in the first place.”

“We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s wrong.” Ren’s statement is a reminder. 

“Please don’t make me say it out loud.” Tokiya’s voice sounds weak. “You’re going to think I’m stupid and desperate.” He lets out a dry laugh. “Or ungrateful. And I don’t want you to see me like that, but I can’t tell you that you’re wrong, because you’re not.”

“Tokiya.” Ranmaru doesn’t talk again until Tokiya is looking at his face. His expression isn’t quite angry, but there’s certainly a fire in it. “You can’t assume what we’re going to think. I know your opinion on yourself is shit. I don’t like it, but I understand. But just because you think lowly of yourself doesn’t mean that we do, too.”

“Whatever you’re not telling us is clearly making you miserable.” Ren’s hand is on Tokiya’s back, rubbing large circles in a comforting way. “Share it with us, please.”

Tokiya bites his lip, and he hangs his head. He takes a shaky breath. He hates confrontation. If that’s what you could call this. “Please don’t hate me.” He says weakly. “Just know that I tried to decide to ignore it.” He rubs at his face harshly. He feels a hand on his foot. Ranmaru. Neither boy makes a comment. They just wait for Tokiya to speak.

He takes a deep breath in, and the words spill out. 

“I don’t feel like I belong in this relationship.” Tokiya’s eyes close. It’s easier to speak when he doesn’t have to watch their reactions. “You two are a perfect match for each other, and I just don’t feel like I can bring that.” His lower lip quivers, but he isn’t going to cry anymore. “You two are always on the same wavelength and I can’t figure out how to tune into it. I want to be in this relationship, I really, genuinely do from the bottom of my heart, but I realize that I’m not bringing anything to it.” He swallows hard. He’s squeezing his eyes closed, his hands find the blankets- or at least one of his hands do. The other hand is taken into Ren’s hand. Ren’s other hand lands on top of Tokiya’s clasping Tokiya’s hand in both of his. Tokiya still can’t open his eyes. He isn’t finished. “I love you.” He breathes out. “I love you both. And I know that you care for me. I know that neither of you are the type to just string someone along, but I don’t know how either of you feel about me. And I know we can’t have what you have with each other, because it’s only been a few months. And I know it isn’t your fault that I feel so left out. I’m fully aware that I distance myself, and that’s my fault. But…” Tokiya can’t hold back the rest of the tears at this point. He hiccups. His voice is so quiet and childlike. “I just want you both to want me as much as I want you.”

The thought that Tokiya couldn’t quite get out of his head. 

He thinks he’s said everything he can. 

“Open your eyes, Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s voice is quiet. 

Tokiya swallows hard. He opens his eyes. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows are knitted together. He’s looking into Tokiya’s eyes, and the only way Tokiya could really describe his expression right now is sad. When he glances at Ren, Ren’s looking at him too. Ren seems to be processing the information. Ranmaru was too, he supposed. Ren’s expression is very similar to Ranmaru’s. Somber. 

At least they weren’t mad.

“Where the fuck do I start?” Ranmaru’s hand hasn’t moved from Tokiya’s foot, but his other hand grips his jaw, sliding slowly down his face as he sighs. “I guess the best place is to tell you that I love you. Of course we love you. We’re not trying to make you feel left out, or unwanted. We just didn’t want to move too fast and scare you off or make you uncomfortable.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting more attention, Toki.” Ren’s voice is quiet. “You can’t change who you are, and we don’t want you to change. But when you tell us things like this, we can fix it.” Ren lifts Tokiya’s hand, removing his own that he had set atop of it so that he can kiss the back of Tokiya’s hand. “I love you, Tokiya. It may only be a few months, but everything I feel for you is just as real and genuine as what I feel for Ranmaru. I’ve lived with him so long that I know all of the little things about living with him. That’s why it seems like we’re on the same wavelength. But just give it time, alright?” He’d squeeze Tokiya’s hand. “You just have to get used to it. We’ll all get used to each other, and we’ll work together just as smoothly.”

“And I promise you.” Ranmaru picks up when Ren finishes. “I can speak for both of us. We both absolutely want you.”

“Wholeheartedly. Tokiya, if you were to walk out on us, I’d be just as heartbroken as if Ranmaru left.”

Tokiya uses his free hand to rub at his eyes with the back of it. 

“And beyond that.” Ren speaks as he rests his head on Tokiya’s shoulder. Ranmaru moves, standing off the bed to move around the side to sit by Tokiya. “I can speak for both us when I say that we don’t think any less of you for telling us this. We don’t think you’re…”

“Stupid, desperate or ungrateful.” Ranmaru finishes. 

Tokiya’s voice is a whisper. “Thank you.” 

“I’d like to add one more thing.” Ren says, craning his neck to press a kiss against Tokiya’s neck. “You’re incredibly smart, and caring, and passionate and helpful. You bring just as much to this relationship as either of us do.”

Tokiya squeezes Ren’s hand. His throat is thick with emotion, and he doesn’t think he’d be able to speak right now. They seem to understand. 

The rest of the day is calm. Ranmaru brings Tokiya over to the couch and puts on a movie, cuddling him. Ren joins them, but only after he moves Tokiya’s dresser clothing up with the rest of their clothing, and takes all of Tokiya’s toiletries out of the plastic bag and onto the counter and into the drawers with everything else. The last thing Ren does is to move Tokiya’s phone charger over to their bed. He then sits on the other side of Tokiya, resting his head on Tokiya’s shoulder. 

Later that night, there is no discussion about where they’re going to sleep. They get ready for bed, and Tokiya does still change alone in the bathroom, but when it comes to brushing his teeth, all three of them are standing at the counter. It’s a little crowded, but it’s comfortable. Welcome. 

The bed isn’t as small as it seems. Ranmaru made a comment about pulling the other bed to make a larger bed if they need to, but once they’re all settled in, there’s just enough room. Tokiya gets the middle spot that night. 

He had spent the night in the same bed as them a handful of times, but this time felt different. He was glad to be there. He’d fall asleep.

Tokiya groans when he hears the alarm go off the next morning. He presses his face into what he thinks is his pillow, only to realize that it’s Ren’s shoulder. Ren gives a sleepy chuckle. He feels Ranmaru shift from behind him, and he feels Ranmaru’s arms tighten around his waist as Ranmaru pulls him closer. 

“Do we have to get up?” Tokiya mumbles. He was comfortable. Ranmaru grunts in agreement, which makes Ren chuckle again. 

“You two can stay in bed for a few more minutes. I’ll go take my shower first.” Ren runs his hand through Tokiya’s wild hair, and then reaches over Tokiya to squeeze Ranmaru’s bicep. He then untangles himself from the bed, and neither Tokiya or Ranmaru are very helpful, but Ren does eventually get out of the bed. Ranmaru takes this chance to pull Tokiya even closer, no longer trying to not pull him away from Ren. Tokiya goes willingly, his own hand resting on Ranmaru’s, slung over his waist. Tokiya hums happily. 

“How’re you feelin’?” Tokiya does take a second to think through the question, trying to assess himself. 

“Sleepy.” Tokiya mumbles. “...But I feel much better.” His voice drops and becomes much quieter. Serious. “Thank you.”

“If you ever don’t feel right, tell us.” Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s waist. “There’s a lot of adjustments we’ve gotta make. We can’t do that if we don’t know what’s not working.” 

Ranmaru is very soft in the morning, Tokiya realizes. It makes his chest warm. “I will.” He pauses for a second. “I’ll really try my best. I promise.” 

“I’m gonna hold you to that.” That seems to be the end of the conversation. Ranmaru’s thumb is running over Tokiya’s stomach idly, and Tokiya does almost fall back asleep. But Ren walks out of the bathroom, stopping at the door frame to look at the two boys still lying in the bed as he runs his brush through his hair. “Who’s going next?”

Tokiya opens his eyes, and he notices that Ren’s put on pants, but other than that he’s clearly fresh out of the shower. Ranmaru makes a noise, but his arm slowly removes itself from Tokiya’s waist. He squeezes Tokiya’s hip before he climbs out of bed. 

The bed certainly didn’t feel small when Tokiya was the only one in it. He rolls to his stomach, bringing his hands up under the pillow with a sigh. When Ranmaru gets out of the shower, he moves to stand at the sink in nothing but his towel. Ren is standing besides him, still working the last of the knots out of his hair. 

Tokiya contemplates just waiting until tonight to take his shower. Ren and Ranmaru had no hesitation towards seeing each other undressed, or being in the bathroom while the other takes a shower. The idea gave Tokiya a bit of anxiety. 

Ren exits the bathroom to go find a shirt, but heads to the bed when he notices that Tokiya hasn’t gotten up. His eyes are open, watching Ren approach, and Ren leans down to press a kiss against Tokiya’s forehead. “Come on, baby, you should come get ready.” 

Tokiya stays quiet for a second, his eyebrows drawn in. Ren waits patiently. Tokiya glances towards the bathroom- Ranmaru’s too focused on fixing his hair to pay much attention to what’s going on in the room. “I think I’m going to wait to take a shower until tonight.” His voice is withdrawn, and that’s what alerts Ren. Ren sits on the edge of the bed with a slight frown, rubbing Tokiya’s back. 

“I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Toki. But I hope you know that we aren’t going to judge you.” He brushes a strand of hair away from Tokiya’s face with a soft smile. “But I don’t want you to feel like you have to wait. If you want to take a shower, we’ve got plenty of time for you to take one when Ranmaru’s done.”

Tokiya nods. He chews on his lip, and Ren sighs. He runs his hand through Tokiya’s hair. “You’re so pretty, Toki.” His voice is softer. “And I’m sure both Ran and I hope that someday you’ll be comfortable with your body, especially around us. But we don’t want you to feel like we expect it of you. We don’t want to make you feel pressured to rush yourself. This is still new for you, so just take your time, okay?”

“Thank you, Ren.” Tokiya reaches up to squeeze Ren’s wrist. He gives Ren a small smile, and Ren returns it. Ranmaru’s done with his hair and has moved on to his contacts, and Tokiya can see Ranmaru’s eyeliner pencil lying on the counter next to him. Ren stands, and Tokiya sits up with a groan. He stretches, trying to work the stiffness out of his body, and he stands to walk over to the dresser. 

“Second drawer.” Ren reminds Tokiya when he begins to crouch down. 

“Oh, yes.” Tokiya opens the drawer, and he does have a slight smile on his face, noticing the pieces of clothing that weren’t his in the drawer. It was a nice feeling. 

Tokiya grabs a pair of underwear, an undershirt and a pair of socks, and then he goes to the closest to grab a shirt and a pair of pants. Today wasn’t going to be an overly difficult day. He walks into the bathroom, arranging his things on the corner of the counter that isn’t in use by Ranmaru. Ranmaru seems to be finishing up his makeup, though he’s still only in his towel, so Tokiya silently excuses himself. Ranmaru seems to watch him leave through the mirror. 

Ranmaru walks out a few moments later, now dressed, and Tokiya takes his place in the bathroom. His shower is shorter than it normally would be, but even though Ren told him he had time, he still felt like he was taking too long. Ranmaru’s towel is on the floor, but Ren’s is still neatly hung up, if a bit damp, so Tokiya just uses that one. He dries himself off fairly quickly and changes, avoiding stepping in front of the door. It wasn’t open, but he also hadn’t completely closed it. 

He exits the bathroom when he’s fully dressed, and his hair is mostly dried- and at the very least it isn’t a total mess. He actually did have a bit of extra time, and he’s fully aware of that when he sees Ren on a chair, scrolling through his phone, and sees Ranmaru chilling on the couch with his bass.

Tokiya glances at the clock. It’s only about twenty past nine, and Ren and Tokiya were due at the studio at ten. Ranmaru wasn’t needed until ten thirty. Tokiya would grab a book. They’re quiet, just doing their own thing for about twenty minutes, and then Ren puts away his phone and stands, getting Tokiya’s attention. 

“We should head out.” Ren says, going to the dresser to grab a scarf. Tokiya nods, moving to put away his book once he’s marked his place, and he moves to put on his shoes at the same time Ren heads over to do the same thing. Ranmaru’s set down his bass to go wish them off. He’d peck Ren’s cheek, and then he’d kiss Tokiya’s forehead. 

“Stay safe.” Ranmaru mutters, and then ruffles Tokiya’s hair. 

Tokiya can’t stop the amused huff, trying to fix his hair, and Ranmaru laughs, grinning a bit. Tokiya liked that look. Ren chuckles himself, helping Tokiya place a few strands of hair. 

“We will. Good luck at work today.” Ren smiles, and Tokiya nods as Ren opens the door, waiting for Tokiya to leave first. Tokiya glances at Ranmaru once more before exiting the apartment. 

The day felt much longer than it actually was. It was a mere meeting, but then the STARISH boys were led into a recording booth. It was mostly an instrument day, which meant that Tokiya stood awkwardly off to the side and watched the others play their chosen instruments. It wasn’t that Tokiya couldn’t play- but he had already chosen vocals as his instrument of choice. He wasn’t released, but beyond watching his bandmates there wasn’t much for him to do. 

They’d start separating into solos, and Tokiya would leave to go fetch the boys some water. As he’s walking back with the bottles, he notices that Ren is in the booth. His hair is pulled back from his face, and he’s actively in his saxophone solo. Tokiya has to stop, and he feels his breath catch in his throat as he watches. The best word that Tokiya could assign to this situation was ‘sensual’. Ren’s eyes catch Tokiya’s through the glass, and Tokiya knows that Ren is fully aware of how he’s affecting Tokiya. Tokiya swallows, biting his lip. He forces himself to look away when Ren’s eyes close again, though Ren’s playing has been smooth, fluid and beautiful through this entire encounter. 

Tokiya had no idea he could be turned on by a rehearsal. He’d focus on his previous task, handing out water bottles. He’d save two, one for himself and one for Ren. When Ren is finished he walks up to Tokiya with a smirk. He’d raise his eyebrow. “Enjoy the show?” The other boys were distracted, and the sound attendant had his headphones on. Their words were safe. 

Ren knew just how flustered Tokiya was. “How couldn’t I?” There’s a tone in Tokiya’s voice that is foreign to himself, but it seems to entertain Ren. Ren reaches for the bottle of water, his fingertips brushing the inside of Tokiya’s wrist for just a second as he grabs it. Ren brushes a stray piece of his hair behind his ear, and the smirk seems wider when he notices Tokiya’s eyes follow the movement. 

“Thank you for the water, Ichi. It sure was hot in the booth.” 

Tokiya’s eyes narrow. Ren’s eyes are bright with amusement. “You’re an idiot.” Tokiya rolls his eyes. It was a good natured insult. 

“But I’m your idiot.” Ren winks and lets out a laugh. Their attention is drawn to the booth, where Otoya is playing his guitar. “I suppose we should go support our bandmates.” Ren would smile. 

The smile doesn’t match the subtle brush of his hand against Tokiya’s thigh- dangerously close. If Tokiya didn’t know better, Ren’s expression might have him believe it was an accident. But Tokiya did know better.

The day went a lot longer with Ren’s constant teasing. Tokiya didn’t normally find himself counting the minutes until he could go home, but today he was counting the seconds. Tokiya wondered if this all was happenstance or if Ren had been planning something. Either way, Ren was relentless and aggravatingly subtle with everything he was doing. Ren knew just how far he could press, and unfortunately Tokiya was an actor and he could handle a lot. Ren never went too far. Just enough to almost drive Tokiya crazy. 

The walk back to the apartment took even longer than their day did. Ren was clearly enjoying this game. Tokiya could only focus on getting home. Ren takes his time with unlocking the door- and it turns out that it wasn’t actually locked, so Ren spent all that time fishing his keys out of his skintight jeans to try to the door and have it swing open. 

“Oops.” Ren shrugs. Tokiya doesn’t believe this wasn’t on purpose. Ren walks in, and Tokiya follows behind, closing the door. The second that door closes, Tokiya has pulled Ren towards him, one hand on his arm and the other in his hair, pulling Ren’s face towards Tokiya’s so that Tokiya can kiss him. 

Ren doesn’t seem surprised. He simply kisses Tokiya back. His passion is more restrained than Tokiya’s is, but at least Tokiya could tell that all of Ren’s teasing hadn’t left Ren unaffected. Ren’s hand is on Tokiya’s hip, the other on his back, pulling him closer. 

Tokiya hadn’t realized that they weren’t alone until he heard Ranmaru’s voice. “Jesus, Ren, what the hell did you do to him?”

Ren pulls away from the kiss, giving a breathless laugh. Tokiya moves his kisses down Ren’s jaw, to the side of Ren’s neck. Ren’s breath hitches and it takes him a second to respond. “He started it.” Another laugh, barely audible. “You should’ve seen the look he was giving me earlier.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re incredibly attractive when you play your instrument.” Tokiya murmurs against Ren’s neck. 

“I’m all for this.” Ranmaru approaches the two. “But you two need to control yourselves long enough to eat dinner. If you don’t eat now you probably won’t eat for the rest of the night.”

“I don’t know about that.” Ren says with a cheeky grin, though his expression changes when Tokiya lightly nips the spot where Ren’s shoulder and neck meet. “Jesus, Toki.” 

Tokiya pulls himself off of Ren with some reluctance. Ren seems to have the same kind when he lets go of Tokiya.

“How did you get back before us?” Tokiya asks, his mind still foggy. 

Ranmaru takes out his phone, glances at it for a second. “It’s past eight. I think you two just got back late.”

“Already?” Ren seems surprised. 

“Yeah. I already made dinner, it’s still in the oven.” Ranmaru’s making his way to the kitchen, and Ren is close behind. 

“You’re too good to us, baby.” Ren purrs, wrapping his arms around Ranmaru’s waist. 

Ranmaru scoffs. “Go sit down, you sex maniac.” 

"You say that like it's an insult." 

Ranmaru pokes Ren’s side, and Ren laughs, kissing the back of Ranmaru’s neck and finally letting go of him. Ren glances at the table and notices that there are already plates set out, so he just grabs three bottles of water from the fridge and moves to sit down. He pulls out all of the chairs, setting a bottle by each plate and sitting down. Tokiya follows suit and Ranmaru brings out some sort of pasta bake and lays it on the table.

The dinner conversation is entirely normal. They discuss what they did during their days, Ren and Tokiya thank Ranmaru for making the food. Dinner passes by uneventful. 

“Dinner was delicious. But I think I’m in the mood for dessert.” Another cheeky grin from Ren.

Tokiya is almost surprised to find that he’s just as horny as he was before dinner. Maybe even more, because Ranmaru seems to have picked up on the mood, too. 

Ranmaru chuckles, rolling his eyes and standing up. “I’m going to get my hair gel out. And you can get dishes done while I’m doing it.” He nudges Ren’s shoulder.

Ren gives a dramatic sigh. “I suppose.” Tokiya helps Ren take care of the dishes. Tokiya is at the sink first while Ren puts away leftovers, but Ren helps load them into the dishwasher. Ranmaru is out right before they’ve finished, not wearing a shirt. 

The entire time Tokiya tries to focus on dishes, Ren had been very distracting. He’d lean down to place kisses anywhere that he could reach. Tokiya would turn his head anytime Ren would go for his lips, because if he started he wasn’t sure he could stop. Ren would playfully pout, but would settle for his cheeks, or his neck. “You’re very difficult to work with, Ren.”

“Thank you. I try.” Ren grins. 

Ranmaru sits down on the bed, watching them. His hair is down and his contact is out. Ren and Tokiya would finally get the dishes done. Towards the end, Tokiya had been distracted- somehow not by Ren, but by Ranmaru. 

He stands by the sink for a few seconds, still looking over at Ranmaru, who was meeting his gaze. An idea crosses Tokiya’s mind, and his face turns a bit pink as he glances down at the sink. He’s still for a few seconds, but when he moves to cross the room he can feel his heart beating. He’s not sure where he’s found the confidence to do this, but at this point he’s already almost in front of Ranmaru. There isn't any hesitation when Tokiya leans down to kiss Ranmaru, his hand moving to the side of Ranmaru’s face. One of Ranmaru’s hands is on Tokiya’s forearm, the other on his hip. Tokiya’s knee moves to rest on the bed beside Ranmaru’s thigh. 

Tokiya doesn’t hear Ren come up from behind them, but as soon as Tokiya pulls away from Ranmaru, Ren’s arms curl around Tokiya’s waist. He’s stuck now, between Ren and Ranmaru, and his face is still a bit red, and he’s out of breath. Ranmaru seems to be a bit breathless as well, and Tokiya thinks he looks a little impressed. 

“Damn, Tokiya.” Tokiya likes the tone in Ranmaru’s voice. Likes that he’s the reason Ranmaru’s response is breathy. Tokiya can hear the want in Ranmaru’s voice and it strikes Tokiya, causing the knot that was already in his stomach to tighten. Tokiya moves in again, pressing his lips against Ranmaru’s and Ranmaru responds immediately. 

Ren seems to just be watching the show. Tokiya can feel Ren curled over him, his chest pressed against his back, one of Ren’s hands is flat against Tokiya’s stomach over his shirt. The other is on top of Ranmaru’s hand on Tokiya’s hip. 

When Tokiya pulls away this time, Ren’s hand on his stomach trails up to his chest, leading Tokiya back to a standing position, and Ranmaru stands up from the bed. If Tokiya felt like he had been stuck before, he really was now, with Ranmaru stepping forward to press himself against Tokiya. Tokiya feels Ren’s head dip, kissing the back of his neck, and Ranmaru takes a note from Ren, starting at Tokiya’s jaw but trailing kisses down to Tokiya’s neck. 

Tokiya wasn’t even sure how he was on his feet right now. He can’t help the quiet moan that escapes his throat, and it only seems to egg them on. He hears Ren chuckle. He can feel Ranmaru’s smirk. 

“We should get on the bed before Toki falls over.” Ren’s voice is amused. Tokiya remembers vaguely the few moments of control he had. It was a nice change- but Tokiya knew himself well enough to know that he liked being dominated. 

He can feel his face burn at his own thoughts, but he still moves to follow Ranmaru when Ranmaru takes a step back, to go onto the bed. Ren’s hand catches him at the inside of the elbow, and Tokiya turns his head to see Ren’s amused look. “You might want to take off your shoes.” He suggests. Tokiya had forgotten he was still wearing them. 

Tokiya feels the tips of his ears burn when he turns to go head towards the door to place his shoes and Ren lightly smacks his ass. Ren laughs, and Tokiya gives an amused huff which only makes Ren laugh again. Tokiya deposits his shoes by the door and quickly makes his way back to the bed. He stops to take in the sight when he’s a few feet away- both men are on the bed, Ren on top of Ranmaru. Ren’s hair is like a curtain, a few strands settled on Ranmaru’s face and the rest falling around it. Ranmaru is flat on his back, his arms wrapped just under Ren’s, holding Ren closer to him. Ren’s forearms are pressed against the bed to keep himself from completely falling on top of Ranmaru, not that Ranmaru seems to be helping. Ren’s knees are also on the bed, and one knee is resting between Ranmaru’s legs. 

Tokiya was content with watching them. Entranced to the point that he misses Ren pull back slightly, misses Ranmaru’s eyes open. He doesn’t see Ranmaru look over at him until Ren turns his head, too. Tokiya would blush- but his face hasn’t lost any of its redness from before. 

“You just gonna watch? Or are you going to get over here?” Ranmaru grunts. Tokiya moves forward. He wasn’t entirely inexperienced- but this was still fairly new to him. He was almost nervous.

Ranmaru’s arms have slipped away from Ren and Ren has moved so that Ranmaru can move as well. Tokiya hesitates by part of the bed and Ren, who is now standing, gently pushes him down onto it. Ranmaru takes Ren’s place, pushing Tokiya on his back and placing himself over Tokiya in a position very similar to the one that Tokiya had just been watching. If Tokiya could have taken his eyes off of Ranmaru he would’ve seen Ren sit on the bed next to them. 

“Toki may have had the right idea. This is quite a sight.” Tokiya can hear Ren’s grin. 

“The sight’s just as good right here.” As soon as Ranmaru’s done talking he leans down, capturing Tokiya’s lips. It’s a very aggressive kiss, exactly what Tokiya would have expected from Ranmaru. Tokiya’s hands land on Ranmaru’s shoulders. Ranmaru pulls away sooner than Tokiya would have liked, moving to attack Tokiya’s neck. 

Tokiya had always heard that singers were supposed to breathe from their diaphragm. Tokiya had always had that skill- in fact, he often tried to breath from his chest and couldn’t quite figure it out. He could feel his chest move with each shallow breath, catching in his throat. Ranmaru had made his way to the part of Tokiya’s collarbone that his shirt revealed, and that was the time where Ren had decided he was tired of just watching. Tokiya’s hands are still clinging to Ranmaru’s shoulders, his hands pressed to Ranmaru’s skin, and he feels Ren’s fingers brushing his when Ren sets his hands right between Ranmaru’s shoulderblades. His other hand sets itself on the bed right above Tokiya’s head and he leans down to kiss Tokiya. 

Tokiya kisses back, but he can’t bring himself to close his eyes- though Ren doesn’t close his eyes either. Tokiya lets out a quiet, needy whimper against Ren’s lips when Ranmaru nips at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, and Ren lets out a soft hum. God, at this rate they were going to drive Tokiya crazy. Ren finally pulls back, and Tokiya’s full on panting at this point. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Ren asks him. He notices that both Ren and Ranmaru are watching his face closely. Tokiya knows they mean it genuinely, but how on earth could he say no at this point? They had him a panting mess underneath both of them and all he could think about was more. The proximity was intoxicating. His hands were still on Ranmaru, and his fingers trail over Ranmaru’s back, and he feels the man’s poorly concealed shudder. Tokiya nods, but they still wait so he swallows as he tries to find his voice. 

“Yes, I do. Please.” Ren smiles at him, leaning down to place a shorter, softer kiss on Tokiya’s lips. 

“Then let’s get you more on the bed, hmm?” When Ren finishes speaking Ranmaru pulls away from Tokiya to give the boy a chance to pull himself further up onto the bed. It takes him a second to begin to move. His stomach has been doing flips for the past minute, at least. He sits, pulling himself back, but he stays sitting, unsure. He was getting a lot of attention. He chews on his lip, and he notices Ren and Ranmaru are still watching him closely. Taking in his reactions. They seem to be waiting. 

Tokiya has to find the words, and the ones he settles on still don’t feel quite right. 

“What about you two? I mean... “ His hands grip the bed sheets. He feels embarrassed and it feels like he’s got a sign around his neck, reading something about how clueless he is towards all of this. He isn’t even sure how to properly communicate it. 

Luckily Ren takes pity on him. “Don’t worry about us, Toki.” Ren squeezes Tokiya’s arm. “Tonight’s about you.” He then gives a cheeky grin. “I’m sure you’ll get a chance to return the favor.” 

Ranmaru gives a good natured scoff, and Tokiya feels himself smile a bit. 

“But now.” Ren’s voice has softened. At first, Tokiya isn’t sure where he’s going to go with this, but Ren’s tone has him worried. “If you want to keep it on, you can. We won’t force you- but-” Ren takes Tokiya’s hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. Tokiya thinks he knows where Ren’s going now. “We’d like to make you feel comfortable enough to take off your shirt.” He flips Tokiya’s hand over, pressing his lips to the inside of Tokiya’s wrist. “I promise you that we aren’t going to be any less attracted to you. You’re beautiful and sexy, with your clothes and without them.”

“You don’t know that.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “You and I both know that Ren doesn’t lie about that stuff.”

“I mean this in the kindest way I can say it, but Ren could be turned on by a slight breeze.” 

Ranmaru snorts and Ren gasps, bringing his free hand to his heart and mocking offense. 

“You’re not wrong.” Ranmaru says, and Ren lightly smacks his shoulder. 

“I feel bullied.”

“You brought it on yourself.” Ranmaru tucks a stray, wild piece of hair behind Ren’s ear in a gesture much more tender than his words. “But I wasn’t finished.” He looks back at Tokiya, and Ren’s pretend offended look relaxes. “We’re both pretty obviously fucking enamored by you, Tokiya. We want you to trust us when we say that we’re not going to be put off by you.”

“I understand being insecure, baby.” Ren squeezes Tokiya’s hand. “And we want to help you. We want to see all of you so that we can show you how beautiful we think you are. We might not be able to make you love yourself as much as we love you, but we want to try to show you how gorgeous you are.”

Tokiya swallows hard. He notices Ranmaru nod at the end of Ren’s words, and they let him think it over. “Okay.” His voice is a whisper. He’s definitely nervous. 

He takes his hand from Ren and Ren lets him, and Tokiya’s hands move to the bottom of his shirt. They’re patient, and it takes Tokiya a moment to finally pull his shirt up his body and over his head. 

Ren smiles at him, and even Ranmaru’s expression seems softer. 

At first they just seem to take him in, but when Tokiya’s expression starts to shift and show a bit of the nervousness that he’s feeling, they move. Ren reaches him first, pressing his lips against Tokiya’s shoulder, and Ranmaru moves down the bed to catch Tokiya’s lips. 

“My pretty baby.” Ren mumbles against Tokiya’s shoulder. Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s hand against his side, his thumb brushing the area right below Tokiya’s ribcage. Ranmaru hums in agreement against Tokiya’s lips. Ren presses kisses down Tokiya’s collarbone, down to his chest. Ranmaru pulls away from Tokiya’s lips, and he moves to Tokiya’s neck, shifting so that Ren has better access to Tokiya’s chest and Ren takes advantage. 

Tokiya’s breathing is audible, and he bites his lips to muffle a noise when Ranmaru reaches a sensitive spot on his neck. Ren’s fingers brush lightly against Tokiya’s stomach, right above his pants and he shudders, letting out a sigh. Ranmaru pulls away from Tokiya’s neck and Ren places his hand against Tokiya’s shoulder, and Tokiya takes the suggestion to lie down. Tokiya was already breathing fairly shallowly again, but the sight of both Ren and Ranmaru over him really made his breath catch. Ren would catch Tokiya’s eyes, and he’d smile, brushing his fingers over Tokiya’s stomach again to fully take in Tokiya’s reaction. 

He lets out a shaky gasp, his eyes closing tightly for a second before he opens them. He can tell that both Ren and Ranmaru can see the want in Tokiya’s eyes- but it makes him feel better when he can see the same emotions in theirs. Ren’s fingers press down lightly and Tokiya stops breathing for a second. He had no idea that something as simple as a light touch could drive him insane, but the knot in his stomach was burning. Ren winks at Tokiya, and then leans over him, catching Ranmaru in a kiss that seems to surprise the man. 

Tokiya could definitely get used to this view. Ren hasn’t stopped pressing into Tokiya’s stomach, though he’s moving around, changing pressure. Ren pulls away from Ranmaru and he places his hand flat on Tokiya’s stomach and Tokiya lets out a quiet groan. 

Ren lets Ranmaru take over as he sits back to take off his shirt, and Ranmaru takes very little time to press his lips against the center of Tokiya’s chest. He seems to chuckle at Tokiya’s intake of breath, his hand moving to Tokiya’s hip. He kisses his way down towards Tokiya’s stomach before moving to his side, to the sensitive spot right beneath his ribs. Tokiya presses one hand over his mouth to stifle his moan when Ranmaru lightly bites down, and his other hand moves to Ranmaru’s hair. He doesn’t pull, or even grip, really, he just lets his hand rest there. Ranmaru must decide that he likes Tokiya’s reaction because he does it again and Tokiya doesn’t disappoint, moaning again into his hand. Ren gently takes Tokiya’s wrist and moves his hand away from his mouth. 

“You can be noisy, Toki.” Ren presses a kiss against the column of Tokiya’s throat. “The walls are designed for us to be able to practice our instruments without bothering everyone else. We’re the only ones that will hear you. And you make such pretty noises.”

On cue, Ranmaru bites down again, and this moan comes out low and clear. Ren’s hand is still on Tokiya’s wrist, pinning it to the bed. Ranmaru presses his lips to Tokiya’s stomach at the same time that Ren lightly bites down on the spot where Tokiya’s neck meets his shoulder and Tokiya lets out a whimper. Ren’s hand trails down Tokiya’s side and stops once he hooks his fingers into Tokiya’s waistband. 

“Can we take these off?” Ren pulls away from Tokiya to ask, and Tokiya nods. This time they don’t make him verbally answer, which is good because Tokiya doesn’t know if he can speak right now. They haven’t even really done anything but Tokiya’s body feels like it’s on fire. Having both Ren and Ranmaru attending to him was really overwhelming on his senses. 

Ranmaru’s hand grips Tokiya’s thigh, running up Tokiya’s leg to cup the slightly noticeable bulge in his pants, and at this point Tokiya is so oversensitive that his hips buck into Ranmaru’s hand and the moan that falls from his lips is needy. 

Ranmaru makes a low noise in response, and Ren doesn’t look unaffected either. 

“Fuck, Tokiya.” Ranmaru leans forward, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s hard. He’s still applying pressure between Tokiya’s legs and it has Tokiya squirming. When Ren’s hand trails down towards where Ranmaru’s is, Tokiya whines, and he hears Ren moan. 

“Jesus, Toki. You’re so sexy.” Ren purrs, pressing his lips against the side of Tokiya’s neck. He finds a sensitive spot, sucking lightly- enough to get to Tokiya but not hard enough to leave a mark. Even through all of this, Tokiya can still find it in himself to make a comment when Ranmaru gives him a chance. 

“I should be telling that to you tw- Oh God.” Tokiya’s interrupted when Ranmaru squeezes. Tokiya’s hand flies to Ranmaru’s arm that’s resting besides him on the bed. 

“We should get these off.” Ranmaru finally relents, moving his hand away. Ren’s hand moves up to undo Tokiya’s belt. Ren unclasps it, unbuttoning Tokiya’s jeans and pulling down the zipper. Ren presses his fingers to Tokiya’s back, and Tokiya lifts his hips. Ranmaru helps Ren with removing Tokiya’s pants. 

They’re very insync. 

Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s fingers trail up the bare skin on the inside of Tokiya’s thigh, and Tokiya lets out a choked noise. Ren works on fully taking off Tokiya’s pants. 

“Foreplay is great.” Tokiya’s voice is heavy, the lust evident. “But you don’t have to go this slowly.” 

Ranmaru’s chuckle makes the knot in Tokiya’s stomach even tighter. It’s low, and undeniably attractive. Tokiya’s knees were bent, in an effort to help Ren, and he feels Ren place a kiss against the side of his knee. 

“But this is one of the best parts.” Ranmaru’s voice is sultry. “Like unwrapping a present.” 

Tokiya wonders why he’s looking at Ranmaru’s face because it makes his breath catch and his heart pound, and Ranmaru’s eyes won’t release his. Ranmaru’s hand is only trailing lower on Tokiya’s leg. 

Tokiya releases a shaky sigh, not unhappy, but not quite contented. He wants more. 

They’re determined to tease him. Tokiya isn’t sure how much teasing he can handle. 

He’s painfully hard and he hasn’t even taken off his underwear. 

He can see a noticeable bulge in Ren’s tight pants, too. Ranmaru’s is less obvious, but Tokiya can see just enough to tell that Ranmaru’s affected by all of this, too. 

Ranmaru goes even slower after Tokiya’s comment. Ren notices, and is happy to comply. He presses his lips to Tokiya’s stomach, and he begins trailing kisses up Tokiya’s chest. Ranmaru chooses to focus on Tokiya’s legs, nipping lightly at the skin on the outside of his thigh, before pulling Tokiya’s leg closer to Ranmaru, opening his legs wider, and then kissing and biting and licking and sucking at the skin on the inside of Tokiya’s thigh. Tokiya is a panting, whining mess. 

And then Ren’s hand slides under the waistband of Tokiya’s underwear, his fingers ghosting over Tokiya’s most sensitive area. 

Tokiya’s hips buck impulsively, and Ren clicks his tongue, giving Tokiya a dangerous smirk, his hand pulling away. 

Tokiya groans, which causes Ren to laugh. 

“Should we take pity?” Ren asks, clearly to Ranmaru. 

“Please.” Tokiya says. It makes Ranmaru chuckle. 

“But he’s so pretty.” Tokiya shifts, squirming, when Ranmaru’s teeth sink lightly into Tokiya’s skin. Ranmaru hums against it, and Tokiya makes another whining noise. Ranmaru pulls back, soothing the skin with a swipe of his tongue. It’s warm. “I guess we can keep going. You ready, Toki?”

“Please.” Tokiya repeats, his chest still moving with each heavy breath. Ranmaru’s fingers hook under the elastic band of Tokiya’s boxers and pull down. Tokiya barely manages to lift his hips to help Ranmaru slide them off. Ren’s hand lifts, his index finger running across Tokiya’s bottom lip. Tokiya’s mouth is open, just slightly, and Ren’s finger runs across Tokiya’s tongue. 

Tokiya’s cheeks redden, and he can feel his heartbeat quicken even more, feeling ready to break through his ribs and out of his chest, but he closes his lips around Ren’s finger, and he sucks lightly. 

Normally, he would think that it seems ridiculous, but Ren’s face shows that he doesn’t. Tokiya isn’t surprised that Ren has an oral fixation. Even something as small as this. Tokiya opens his mouth again, just slightly ajar, and he lifts his hand, manipulating Ren’s hand, putting two of Ren’s fingers in his mouth. Ren purrs, and it’s one of the hottest noises Tokiya had ever heard. He takes Ren’s fingers out of his mouth, and he runs his tongue over Ren’s palm, getting a shaky sigh from the man. 

“Damn, Toki.” Ren’s voice is breathy. Tokiya continues, licking stripes across Ren’s palm, just to hear Ren’s shaky breaths and to see the darkened look in Ren’s lidded eyes. And then Ranmaru bites down softly on the part of the inside of his thigh where his leg connects to his body and Ren uses the pause Tokiya takes to moan to pull his hand away. 

Ren’s hand lowers again to Tokiya’s most sensitive spot, and he wraps his now damp hand around Tokiya. Ranmaru’s hand moves, settling on Tokiya’s hip before he can buck up into Ren’s hand. 

Tokiya lets out another low whine, but Ren’s hand begins moving. Ranmaru is definitely making some marks on the inside of Tokiya’s thighs. Ren’s strokes are slow, and Tokiya can feel himself going crazy. It feels good, and Ren’s hand is warm and soft, and the pressure he’s applying is just perfect. 

And then Ren lets go, and he winks at Tokiya. “Let me show you one of my tricks.” His voice is low, smooth, and it starts a throbbing down in Tokiya’s groin. Ranmaru clearly knows where this is going, because he pulls himself away from inbetween Tokiya’s legs so that Ren can take his place. Ranmaru’s hand doesn’t move from Tokiya’s hip. His other hand moves towards Ren, and he grabs Ren’s hair, holding it back into a loose type of ponytail. 

Ren takes no time to rewrap his hand around Tokiya, licking a strip from the base of Tokiya’s cock to the head, and Tokiya lifts his hand to bite his knuckles, though it hardly muffles his noise. 

“You’re so pretty baby. I want to hear you.” Ren purrs, taking a second to nuzzle Tokiya’s thigh. With some effort, Tokiya pulls his hand away. To him, he sounds desperate, but the look in both Ren and Ranmaru’s eyes, which are both focused on Tokiya, show that they’re liking the sounds that he’s making. 

And then Ren takes all of Tokiya into his mouth. Tokiya lets out a low, surprised moan, his head pushing back into the mattress and his hands clenching the sheets tightly. Thanks to Ranmaru, his hips stay down, but he can’t help the arch of his back. It felt good. Great. There weren’t words to describe it, and Tokiya hasn’t stopped his quiet moans. He looks down at Ren, and Ren’s dark eyes are watching him, his tongue running along Tokiya’s length. Ren’s mouth is hot and tight, and his tongue is soft. Tokiya has no idea how he managed to completely take Tokiya, but Ren doesn’t even look affected. Did Ren even have a gag reflex?

Ren’s hand lifts, and he takes one of Tokiya’s hands, and he places it on the back of his head. Ranmaru lets Tokiya take Ren’s hair, and Ren pulls back for a second. 

Tokiya shudders, his breathing audible. 

“Feel free to lead me, Toki.” Ren nuzzles Tokiya’s leg again. “Don’t worry about being too rough.”

“Don’t worry about pullin’ either.” Ranmaru mutters, and the look that Ranmaru gives Ren almost elicits another noise out of Tokiya. “Actually, I’d encourage it.” 

Ren would give an amused hum, and then he’d squeeze Tokiya’s leg. He takes half of Tokiya into his mouth, his tongue stroking the underside. Tokiya lets out another helpless moan, his hand tightening in Ren’s hair, when Ren begins to suck. But when Tokiya pulls Ren’s hair, Ren lets out a throaty moan and the vibration leaves Tokiya a whimpering mess. He’s gentle when he presses Ren’s head down, nothing more than a suggestive pressure, but Ren responds, taking more of Tokiya in. There’s almost a different feeling, in knowing that he’s leading Ren. Well, sort of leading Ren. He was definitely asking, not telling. 

It doesn’t take long for Tokiya to feel a tightness in his groin, like a coil. “Ren, I’m close.” 

He expects Ren to relent, and to pull back, but instead Ren hums, taking all of Tokiya in again until his nose rested against Tokiya’s pelvis, and Tokiya can’t hold back. His hand tightens in Ren’s hair, tugging lightly, and he feels himself release. He feels Ren swallow, and Tokiya’s heart can barely take it when he sees Ren pull away and lick his lips. 

“We’re not done yet.” Ren promises, kissing the inside of Tokiya’s knee. “But we’ll give you a break first.”

Tokiya has to relax himself against the bed, trying to catch his breath. He moves himself further up on the bed, a bit self conscious despite everything. He moves his legs so that he’s sitting with his knees close to his chest, trying to ignore the over sensitivity. 

“You okay?” Ranmaru would ask, watching Tokiya, and Tokiya would nod quickly. 

“Yes. Better than okay. I just need a moment to recover.” He’d have moved up far enough on the bed to rest with his back against the wall. It’s cold, but that’s fine. 

The boys seem to believe him, and after a second, Ranmaru would turn his attention to Ren. He’d end up backing Ren onto the bed, and now Ren’s sitting on the bottom of it, Tokiya on the top. Ranmaru’s lips are on Ren, and Ranmaru is bent over Ren, a smirk on his face when he pulls back. 

Ren’s hair is a mess, to say the least. Tokiya’s legs were still shaky, and his body was still tired, not used to all of the attention he had just gotten. He hopes he doesn’t seem ungrateful, or lazy, just watching. 

If either of them think that he is, they aren’t reacting. 

They’re very caught up in themselves. It was a scene Tokiya had no problem watching. 

Ren is entirely naked quickly, but Ren tugs on Ranmaru’s pants until Ranmaru joins him, all three of them completely naked at this point. 

Tokiya wonders if he should do something, or help in some way, but he also doesn’t want to get in between them. 

He can feel negative thoughts creeping up on him once again, but he occupies and distracts himself by noticing how Ranmaru’s muscles move under his skin, especially in his arms and shoulders, and how lean Ren’s tan body is. How Ren’s slight slack jawed expression is breathtaking, with Ranmaru’s head ducked, carefully nipping at Ren’s neck. Ren always shows so much skin, Ranmaru has to be careful not to leave marks, but that doesn’t stop him from getting close. 

The way Ranmaru’s hands roam over Ren’s sides, down his toned stomach. How he digs his thumbs into Ren’s hips as they roll towards Ranmaru. Ren’s hands travel up Ranmaru’s back, a hand finding its way into Ranmaru’s hair and tugs, making the man growl. That was a sound that Tokiya didn’t know he needed to hear until he heard it. Damn. 

Ren moans, deep and low, when Ranmaru’s hand wraps around Ren. Ranmaru’s hand moves up, just for a second, to put his hand over Ren’s mouth. Tokiya can’t quite see the expression Ren gives Ranmaru, but Tokiya notices when Ranmaru’s hand leaves Ren’s mouth, it’s a bit shiny. Wet. 

Ranmaru wraps his hand around Ren again, but Ren returns the gesture as Ranmaru starts stroking. Ranmaru grunts, and Tokiya sees Ranmaru bite lightly into Ren’s shoulder, making Ren give a strangled groan, his hand stuttering. Ranmaru’s doesn’t. 

Ranmaru doesn’t stop his hand job until Ren has released, and then he goes just a bit longer, leaving Ren a shuddering, moaning, gorgeous mess. Ren somehow manages to not stop, and Ranmaru doesn’t even have time to seem smug before Ranmaru’s over the edge, too. 

Ranmaru is still on his feet, mostly. He had half knelt on the bed while he was over Ren, but he’s up enough that he’s the one grabbing some tissues to clean up the sticky residue. 

Ren has made his way further up the bed, his head on the mattress, and he moves to press his forehead against the side of Tokiya’s thigh. 

“We’re not done yet.” Ren promises, his eyes closing. His hand grabs Tokiya’s calf, his thumb stroking over the skin. “I just need a second.” Tokiya would run his hands through Ren’s hair, watching Ranmaru clean himself, and then watching Ranmaru come over to clean Ren, wiping at Ren’s stomach with a wad of tissues. 

“You need any?” Ranmaru offers Tokiya, but Tokiya would shake his head. Ren had done a good job. Tokiya could still vividly remember the feeling of Ren’s mouth around him. Tokiya could feel himself start to get hard again, which would surprise him. He may not have been a complete virgin, but he was still fairly new at this. Fairly inexperienced.

This was all still mostly new to him. 

“Do you want to go further, Toki?” Ren would mumble. His eyes would open, and he’d look up at Tokiya. It’s a genuine question. There’s no expectation in Ren’s eyes. He’d take any answer that Tokiya would give him. Ranmaru turns his attention to Tokiya at Ren’s question. 

Tokiya nods. His voice is a whisper. “Yes.”

Ren would smile, a gentle smile. He’d push himself up so that he could press his lips to Tokiya’s. His hand raises to Tokiya’s cheek, his fingertips trailing gently down Tokiya’s cheek. 

Tokiya knew what Ren was talking about. It made him… nervous. But he wanted this. He wanted to completely give himself to them. 

“Do you want to be the top or the bottom, honey?” Ren would ask. He looks more awake than he had a minute ago. Maybe even a little more serious. 

Tokiya bites his lip. He knows his answer. He wasn’t a top. At least not with Ren or Ranmaru. But he was also a bit nervous to take his place as a bottom- 

Ren would speak a bit more, while Tokiya is deciding. “If this influences your decision- if you’d top, you’d top me.” He’d smile gently. “Ran has never been into the bottom position. Which is perfectly fine. And that extends to you, too, Tokiya. If you don’t like it, we’ll never expect it of you. I’m more versatile. I’m perfectly happy in any position.”

Tokiya mulls it over for a long moment, and then he says, his voice quiet, and maybe a tad bit embarrassed. “I’d like to try to be the… bottom. But I would like to try to top one day, if that’s alright.” 

“Of course.” Ren’s voice is soft. “But for now… who would you like to top you tonight, Toki? I won’t lie.” His eyebrows furrow. “It might hurt a bit, baby. It tends to, the first time. We’re both going to do our best not to hurt you, but it’s your first time.” He leans forward, pressing another soft kiss to Tokiya’s mouth, and then to his forehead. “We’ll both be here for you.”

“But only one of us can actually do it.” Ranmaru finishes, plopping down on the bed on the other side of Tokiya. “Who do you want to be your first, Toki?”

“Oh God, please don’t make me choose.” Tokiya would frown. “I love and trust you both. I don’t want to have to choose one of you.”

“I can speak for both of us when I promise that we aren’t going to be offended.” Ren says. He’d wrap his arms around Tokiya’s waist, pulling Tokiya closer to himself and setting his chin on the top of Tokiya’s head. “Would you like me to give you some differences between us? Maybe that will make it easier.”

“Alright.” Tokiya’s still frowning. He understands why they want him to choose, but it doesn’t mean he wants to. 

“I’m likely to be a bit more… gentle. On the… giving end.” Tokiya appreciates that they’re not being graphic. He has a feeling that the lack of bluntless is for his sake. “I should also be a bit more distracting through the painful period, if I’m not the one on the giving end. Ranmaru, on the comforting side, will be steady.” Ren gives a dry smile, looking at Ranmaru, and Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “Like a rock.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, and despite himself, Tokiya is smiling. “He’s going to be more steady on the other end, too. I might end up being too careful. Believe it or not- he’s more experienced with this than I am.”

“Only because I top you.” Ranmaru says, his voice more of a mumble than anything. 

Ren’s smile remains. “He was actually my first. Before Ran, I was never the bottom.”

Tokiya shifts a bit, but Ren’s hyper aware of it, with Tokiya in his arms. “Will I know if it hurts more than it’s supposed to?”

“Don’t worry about that, honey. We’ll both be watching you.” Ren would tighten his grip on Tokiya. 

“Just don’t try to power through it. If we can read your expression we’ll know if we need to stop.” Ranmaru watches Tokiya’s face closely. Seriously. Tokiya would nod. 

“So you don’t often get to top, Ren?” Tokiya asks quietly, trying to think through his decision. 

“Darling, I’d be more than happy to be your first.” Ren presses a kiss against the top of Tokiya’s head. “But don’t choose me because of something like that. If you like being the bottom, then I’m sure I’ll have the chance. And if you don’t-” Ren’s voice truly does sound unbothered. “I just enjoy being intimate. With you. With Ran. That’s enough for me.”

Tokiya presses his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Is… Is it going to hurt no matter who I choose?”

“I think so.” Ranmaru’s voice is a bit quiet. “I’m more of a … get it done with quick. Ren’s gonna be slower. It’s gonna hurt the same, but just a little different.”

“And we’re going to prepare you, too, Toki. It won’t be comfortable. Not at first, but it isn’t going to be an unbearable pain.”

Tokiya would nod, and then he’d swallow hard. 

Tokiya weighs it out in his head. He’d like Ren to comfort him, because he thinks that’s going to help him the most. And he worries that Ren might be too careful, and that Ren’s concern might give Tokiya some anxiety. If Ren’s nervous about how Tokiya’s feeling, Tokiya might get worried about how he’s going to feel. If there’s going to be worse pain. 

Tokiya had never put anything anywhere near his ass. He was a little scared to have anything near there… but he trusted Ren and Ranmaru. 

And it sounded like Ranmaru knew what he was doing. After all, apparently he had been Ren’s first. 

“I think I want Ranmaru to be my first.” Tokiya says, his voice is hardly audible. “But… Ren... “ Tokiya would swallow. He knew what a lot of the preparing would be. “Would you… prepare me?” He feels ridiculous saying it. But he thinks that Ren’s over cautiousness would help with this. And he should definitely be over prepared if Ren’s in charge. For this, Tokiya would rather be safe than sorry. 

“Of course.” Ren would say. Ranmaru would grunt. 

Ranmaru would reach into a bedside drawer and would pull out a plastic bag. There’s a fairly large bottle of what Tokiya would realize to be lube, and there’s also some condoms. 

“We mostly use condoms for cleanliness and because they’re already lubed. It’s extra, just to make it easier. We’re both safe.” Ren promises. 

Tokiya would nod, and would hesitate for a second. “I’m… safe, too. I’ve never… the furthest I’ve ever gone has been with you two. I’ve never had any other… intimate relationships.” 

Ranmaru empties the bag. Ren kisses Tokiya’s temple. Ranmaru rubs the bottle in between his hands, to warm it up. He’d hand Ren the bottle. 

“Are you ready, honey?”

Tokiya would nod. “Yes, I am. I think so.”

“I’m going to go slow.” Ren kisses Tokiya’s forehead, and then he’d pull away from Tokiya. Tokiya can feel the nervousness settle in his stomach. He feels Ranmaru adjust some pillows behind him, and working with Ren, they get Tokiya to lie down, propped up on pillows. Tokiya guesses that it’s to help them see his face. “You can tell us to stop at anytime.” Ren reminds him. Tokiya would nod. 

Ranmaru’s hand trails down Tokiya’s chest, a heavier touch than Ren’s. It’s a comforting weight. Tokiya can’t help the flinch when he hears the bottle uncap, and Ranmaru’s hand leaves his stomach, running through Tokiya’s hair. Ren rubs Tokiya’s knee, which is still bent, his legs still closed. 

“Whenever you’re ready, I need you to open your legs, honey.” 

Tokiya would take a deep breath, focusing on Ranmaru’s hand running through his hair as he lets his legs fall open, his face going bright red. It was an extremely vulnerable position. 

Despite the attempts at warming the lube, it’s still fairly cold when Ren’s fingers press lightly against Tokiya’s opening. Ren doesn’t push in further, simply making small circles that would make Tokiya shudder. 

Another thing that Tokiya would notice, when Ranmaru’s hand trailed its way back to his chest, is that Ren’s touch is soft, and his skin is smooth. Ranmaru’s fingers are calloused from playing his bass for so long, and his touch is a bit rougher. Ranmaru’s thumb brushes over Tokiya’s nipple, and Tokiya’s breath catches in his throat, and Ranmaru takes notice. There’s a lot going on in Tokiya’s head. 

He had never thought that his chest was sensitive- between being a boy and having experimented himself, he didn’t think that it was pleasurable. It really didn’t feel like anything. It certainly felt like something when Ranmaru touched him. But then again, Ranmaru’s touch itself seemed to set Tokiya on fire in the best kind of way. And there was Ren, who had just slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle with nothing more than a finger tip, getting a shaky breath from Tokiya. 

Ren’s other hand would massage Tokiya’s inner thigh. “Remember to relax, baby.” 

Tokiya tries. He tries to let his body relax into the mattress. Ranmaru’s hand would return to his hair. It helped. Tokiya’s shoulders would relax and untense first, and when he manages to relax his hips, and his legs, they widen just a bit more. Tokiya tries to ignore that, before it makes him tense up again. 

Ren’s finger pushes further into Tokiya. It’s such a strange feeling. Unnatural. It feels like he’s stretching, but there isn’t a burn or an ache yet. Ren is only into the first knuckle of one finger. Ranmaru’s hand hasn’t stopped petting through his hair. Ren is carefully watching Tokiya’s face, but he slowly pushes in more of his finger, glancing down at his own hand. 

“Are you doing okay, honey?”

Tokiya takes a second. He almost feels full already, which is worrying. He knew that he was physically capable of taking more- even if it doesn’t quite feel it. 

“I think so.” 

“Just tell me if it starts to hurt, or if it’s too much.”

Ren’s hand on his thigh hasn’t stopped moving, his thumb pressing into the skin where his leg meets the rest of his body, moving along the crease. 

Ren pushes his finger in the rest of the way and then waits. There isn’t much resistance, between Tokiya’s body being relaxed and the generous amount of lubricant Ren had applied. Ren would move his finger inside of Tokiya, curling it, and Tokiya’s breath would hitch. Tokiya’s hand raises, gripping onto Ranmaru’s forearm. Ren does it again and Tokiya can’t help but squirm a bit, letting out a bit of a whine. That did feel good. 

They could tell. 

Ren would continue slowly, moving his finger out of Tokiya and slowly sliding it back in, getting Tokiya used to the movement. 

“Are you ready for me to keep going?” Ren would ask Tokiya. Tokiya would nod.

He sees what they meant- he appreciated how careful Ren was being, but even when it had felt good, he was still going so slowly. So carefully. Tokiya knew Ren wasn’t teasing him, but damn did it almost feel like it. 

“I am.” After a second of no reaction, Tokiya would give a breathless response. 

Ren would withdraw his hand, and Tokiya would feel Ren press against him with two fingers. His heart would begin to beat faster again, and he’d bite his lip. To stop him, Ranmaru would bend down, capturing Tokiya’s lips with his own in a rough kiss. While Tokiya is distracted, Ren slips both fingers into Tokiya. He tenses a bit, and Ren stills completely. Ranmaru’s hand moves onto Tokiya’s stomach, pressing him down, and reminding him to untense himself. Tokiya does. Ren gives him a moment before he pushes in further. 

By the time that Ren has both fingers entirely inside Tokiya, Tokiya’s gotten used to the feeling, and he’s even finding it a bit pleasurable. He curls his fingers, and Tokiya lets out a noise. 

“Oh.” Tokiya’s hand hadn’t left Ranmaru’s forearm, but he’d squeeze it in time with Ren’s movements. Ranmaru is watching Tokiya’s face closely, seemingly liking the expression that he sees. 

Ren waits until Tokiya is clearly getting used to the feeling, and then he spreads his fingers. Not very far the first time, but it elicits a quick, responsive moan from Tokiya. He’s panting, and the way Ren is watching his own fingers, so focused on his work that his other hand has stilled, now just resting on Tokiya’s thigh, makes Tokiya flush red. The way he’s propped up, he can see Ren perfectly. He can also see that Ren’s work has not only affected him, his erection is settling heavy on his stomach, but it’s also affected Ren, and a quick glance to Ranmaru shows that he’s affected, too. 

Tokiya does notice the red marks all over the inside of his right thigh. It puts a warm feeling in his chest. It makes him happy. 

He isn’t distracted for long because Ren spreads his fingers again and Tokiya throws his head back, not able to bite back his moan. 

Ren goes at it until Tokiya feels like he’s about to lose it, and then Ren would pull out. 

“Can I add one more finger, baby?” Ren’s voice is low, and it gets a groan out of Tokiya’s throat. Damn, was Ren sexy. 

“I think I’m ready.”

Ren stops to reapply more lubricant, and then he presses against Tokiya, and somehow, he fits all three fingers easily. 

This is the first one where he can really feel a stretch. It’s a bit uncomfortable. Ren moves very slowly, slower than he had at any point before. 

This felt a bit different. Tokiya felt very full, but this time it scared him. How would he fit any more than this? Could he?

Ren made it clear that there would be some pain. Tokiya was scared of that, too. 

Ren would take a long time getting Tokiya used to three fingers. When he had once again gotten Tokiya a whining, squirming mess beneath him, he’d pull his hand away. 

“I think that’s as much as I can prepare you, honey.” Ren would press a kiss to the inside of Tokiya’s knee. “If you want to keep going with this, we can, if you’re not ready.”

Tokiya is breathing heavy. Ranmaru’s returned his attention to Tokiya’s chest, which doesn’t help Tokiya’s heavy breaths. “I don’t think I’ll get any more ready. I… it’s fine.” He swallows hard, and they both watch him closely. 

“Tell me to stop if you need me to.” Ranmaru mutters.

“I’ll be right back, Toki.” Ren squeezes his knee and he stands, to head to the bathroom, but he freezes when he sees Tokiya’s face. Tokiya hadn’t meant to look as scared as he felt, but watching Ren walk away and feeling Ranmaru move from his side had sent a heavy feeling of panic through him. Ren would walk towards Tokiya, though he’s holding one of his hands by his side. He places his other hand on Tokiya’s cheek, and he leans forward to kiss Tokiya softly. “I’m going to be back. It will only take a second.” Ren promises. “We’re not going any further until I come back, okay honey?”

Tokiya nods, and Ren places another kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. He heads into the bathroom. 

Ranmaru is standing towards the end of the bed, and he reaches forward to squeeze Tokiya’s knee. He doesn’t reach for any of the supplies on the bed, not until Ren comes back. Ren had obviously washed his hands, and as he walks back he’s pulling his hair into a ponytail. He walks behind Ran, running his hands over Ranmaru’s back, and when Ranmaru faces Ren, Ren pulls him into a kiss. His hand slides up Ranmaru’s shoulders and into his hair, and Tokiya watches Ren swipe his tongue over Ranmaru’s bottom lip, and watches as Ranmaru’s mouth opens just slightly. Ren takes the chance to slip his tongue into Ranmaru’s mouth, though it seems obvious that Ranmaru takes control very quickly. 

When they pull away, it’s Ren that would grab the box of condoms. He’d reach over and squeeze Tokiya’s knee. “I’ll be right over there with you, baby.” He’d send Tokiya a wink, and Tokiya lets out a shaky breath. Damn. 

Ren would unwrap the condom quickly and smoothly, and his hand would travel down Ranmaru’s bare chest, stopping to trace along his hips. He’d use the hand not holding to condom to grab ahold of Ranmaru, stroking him slowly a few times before rolling the condom onto him with the other hand. Ren would reach over to grab the bottle of lube, applying a generous amount to the palm of his hand, stroking Ranmaru a few more times, applying even more lube to the already slimy condom. 

Ranmaru’s eyes are dark, but the only real noises he makes are grunts. Ren presses one last kiss against Ranmaru’s lips, and Ren lowers his hand, brushing against Tokiya’s entrance, rubbing off some of the excess lubrication. 

Ren would pull away from both of them to wipe his palms off with tissues, and then he’d climb onto the bed. “Can you sit up, baby?”

Tokiya would push himself up, somehow. His body was hot and heavy. Ren would move a few pillows and would then take their place, holding Tokiya against his chest, his legs on either side of Tokiya. Tokiya is still propped up enough to watch Ranmaru, and for Ranmaru to see his face. If Ren tilts his head, he can see Tokiya’s face, too. Tokiya’s hands have moved to Ren’s knees, and he’s leaning back with his head on Ren’s chest. Ren’s arms are wrapped just under Tokiya’s armpits, his hands flat on Tokiya’s chest. 

Ranmaru climbs onto the bed, leaning over Tokiya. He moves, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s. “You ready?” He mumbles, pulling back just enough that their lips barely touch. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s warm breath against his chin. 

Tokiya would nod, swallowing hard. “I think so.” His voice is nervous. Ren’s hand strokes down his chest, over his stomach and back up, comfortingly. 

Ranmaru positions himself, watching Tokiya’s face carefully. “I’m gonna go all the way in and then I’m gonna stop, alright? I’ll get it over with. If it’s really too much, I’ll stop, soon as you tell me to.” 

Tokiya nods. This is part of the reason why he chose Ranmaru. Because if he can get most of the pain out of the way as soon as possible, maybe it’d be easier to handle. 

Ranmaru presses against Tokiya’s entrance, and Ren grabs Tokiya’s hands, which have started to tighten on Ren’s knees. 

“Breathe and relax, Toki. You’re getting tense.”

Tokiya does his best to relax, and focus on Ren, running his thumbs in small circles over the backs of Tokiya’s hands. He tries to focus on the feeling of Ren’s skin against his back. The movement of Ren’s stomach as he breathes in and out. He’s being obvious about it, too. To help Tokiya try to match his own breathing. Tokiya does his best. In and out. In and out. 

Ranmaru sets a hand on the bed to hold himself up, the other holding his cock to Tokiya’s entrance. “I’m gonna move, Tokiya. Tell me if it hurts too bad.”

Tokiya breathes out hard through his nose as soon as Ranmaru enters him. Ranmaru’s watching his face closely, but true to his word, he continues moving, to enter Tokiya completely before he stops. 

There’s a burn, and a strong, throbbing ache. He feels too full, too stretched. Ranmaru doesn’t take long to enter all the way- and the original entrance wasn’t as terrible as it could have been, thanks to Ren’s preparation. Tokiya has tears in his eyes, his hands gripping Ren’s knees painfully tight. He’s tense. He knows he is, he can’t stop it. Ranmaru is fully inside of him, and his face is right in front of Tokiya’s now. 

Tokiya can hear Ren cooing behind him, still rubbing over Tokiya’s hands. “You’re doing so good, baby. So good.”

Ranmaru kisses Tokiya. It’s short, more for the meaning than the act. He’d bring up the hand not holding himself up to run it under Tokiya’s eye, catching a spare tear that managed to slip down. “I’m not gonna move anymore. Not ‘til you’re ready. But you’ve gotta relax, babe.” 

Ranmaru’s hand moves to massage Tokiya’s thigh, and one of Ren’s hand moves to stroke up and down Tokiya’s stomach until Tokiya can finally relax his muscles. 

Ranmaru is careful not to move, and it feels like it takes forever to adjust to Ranmaru’s size. 

Before he’s fully adjusted, he could feel a bit of guilt build in his chest. 

“I’m fine.” He’d say quietly. He could see how hard Ranmaru was trying to stay still. “You can move.” Tokiya wasn’t quite ready yet, but he could be. It’d probably be painful at first, but he’d eventually come around to it, right?

“Toki.” Ren says, his voice almost disapproving. Ranmaru fixes him with a hard look. 

“Don’t lie to me, Tokiya.” Ranmaru’s voice is stern. To soften it a bit, he brings his hand up, his thumb running across Tokiya’s cheekbone. “The entire point of this is for both of us to enjoy it. It’s no fun for me if you’re hurtin’.”

Tokiya’s face softens, he moves his head forward to rest his forehead against Ranmaru’s. “I love you.” His voice isn’t much more than a whisper. 

“I love you, too, Toki.”

It’d take a few minutes after that before Tokiya would finally nod. He definitely felt that he had taken an absurd amount of time to get used to Ranmaru. But the burning had faded, and the ache was more dull and less throbbing. The stretch wasn’t quite as painful. 

Tokiya would finally nod. Ranmaru had repositioned himself, resting lightly on Tokiya, his head on his shoulder and his forehead against Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya’s hands haven’t released a grip on Ren’s knees, but he’s leaning against Ren, trying to copy Ren’s breathing. Ren’s hand is running through Ranmaru’s hair, petting through it. His other hand is brushing over the back of Tokiya’s. “I can do it.”

“It’s better? Really?” Ranmaru would ask, his voice almost a bit cautious. His head tilts up, looking at Tokiya. 

“Yes. The pain has lessened. Really.”

Ranmaru would reposition himself, back to leaning over Tokiya. He’d press a hard, longer kiss to Tokiya’s lips. He’d lean back, just a little and just for a second, and then he’d mumble. “I’m gonna start moving. If you need me to stop, just tell me.” He’d press his lips against Tokiya’s again, and as he does he slowly begins to pull his hips back. Ren lifts Tokiya’s hand, puts it on Ranmaru’s shoulder, and Tokiya follows suit with his other hand. 

“Squeeze him if you need him to stop.” Ren would murmur in Tokiya’s ear. 

Tokiya runs his thumbs over Ranmaru’s skin, humming into the kiss. His eyes are closed tightly, in something that is almost a wince. He’s focusing on the kiss. 

The feeling is strange. It isn’t necessarily painful, but Tokiya wouldn’t lie and say that it’s entirely pleasant. If it weren’t Ranmaru, he isn’t sure he would have made it this far. If it hadn’t been Ren, Tokiya doesn’t know that he would’ve agreed. 

But he loved them. He wanted to give himself to them. He was going to give it his best shot, at the very least. 

Ranmaru was moving pretty slowly. At first, Tokiya feels about the same, and Ranmaru pulls back to watch Tokiya’s face. Ren’s hands move along Tokiya’s chest, and it helps the situation. Especially when Ren raises his hands, runs his fingers over Tokiya’s nipples and gets a shudder from Tokiya, and then begins to focus his attention. And the way Ranmaru is bent over Tokiya has Ranmaru’s stomach rubbing against Tokiya’s groin, and between the two he’s moaning softly. It almost cancels out the uncomfortable, unfamiliar feeling. Ranmaru seems to be waiting for Tokiya to tell him to stop. He pauses when he’s nearly out, watching Tokiya’s face. 

Tokiya’s eyes had been closed, but he’s open them when he feels Ranmaru stop. It wasn’t the worst discomfort, it just felt… strange. It was too soon to decide that he hated it, too. So he’d nod at Ranmaru. “I’m alright. You can keep going.” 

“You sure…?” Ranmaru would ask, his voice a bit gruff. “We don’t have to.”

“I’m sure, Ran.” 

Ranmaru is just as slow when he pushes himself back in, but Tokiya’s body tenses and his grip tightens on Ranmaru, his eyes widening as Ranmaru pushes into a part that immediately sends a wave up to his stomach. The best way to describe it, in Tokiya’s mind, was when he would ride the amusement park boat ride, in that moment where it feels like his stomach was floating and he’d get a funny feeling there, only much stronger and equally split between his stomach and his groin. 

Ranmaru would still, but he’d still at the worst, or best, possible time, still pressing against that spot that was making Tokiya taste stars. He’d be shuddering, his mouth open slightly, before closing quickly so he could bite on his lip. He’s giving stuttering moans, and he pushes lightly on Ranmaru’s shoulders. “G-go back a bit.”

Ranmaru would listen, and Tokiya would give a few gasping breaths. 

Ranmaru can see Tokiya’s face much better than Ren can, so Ren’s worry lasts longer than Ranmaru’s. It fades, though, when he notices Ranmaru’s concerned face turn into an almost smug one. 

Tokiya’s face was red, and he was definitely panting. 

It felt good. Incredibly good. 

He wanted more- his dick was throbbing. It was like a shift. The full feeling was slowly starting to feel better. Still full, but pleasurably stretched. Just enough. The discomfort was leaving. Tokiya almost found himself wanting Ranmaru to move. 

“You good?” Ranmaru can predict the answer. Tokiya can tell. 

Tokiya needs a second to respond. “Yeah, yeah. ‘M good.” His voice is tight, but the lust in it is evident. 

“You okay to keep goin’?”

Tokiya nods again. “Yeah. I can keep going. I’m okay.” 

Tokiya expects Ranmaru to back out more, but he doesn’t. He pushes forward again, and Tokiya can’t stop the low moan.

“Fuck.” 

Ranmaru gives a sultry chuckle that has Tokiya moving his hips, and the chuckle turns into a deep, resonating moan, not only from Ranmaru, too, because not only did it send Ranmaru deeper into Tokiya, it also rubbed his aching erection against Ranmaru’s stomach. 

Tokiya thinks he heard Ren moan, too. He can feel Ren’s own erection pressing into his lower back, and despite the rush he’s getting from the spot that Ranmaru’s pushed into, he still tries to sit up a bit, to alleviate the pressure on Ren, but Ren wraps his arms around Tokiya to hold him back down. “I’m alright, Toki.” Ren’s voice is tight. “But you should stay laying back.”

Tokiya listens to him, and he finds, again, that when Ranmaru pulls out, it’s only starting to feel better. It definitely doesn’t feel full, anymore. Or even like it’s too much. It feels perfect, and Tokiya thinks that if either of them touched his dick right now, he’d probably lose it. 

Ranmaru is moving faster. He’s still giving Tokiya a few seconds between thrusts, but he’s no where near as slow as he had been. 

Tokiya can’t help the moans. This was such a new feeling. 

Ranmaru would mostly grunt, but sometimes if Tokiya lifted his hips at the right time he’d get a groan from himself, from Ranmaru, and from Ren as his back would rub against Ren’s hips and lower stomach. 

The discomfort wasn’t entirely gone. There were still moments where Tokiya would wince a bit, and he could feel a type of pull that wasn’t nice. But there was enough of it that felt good that he didn’t mind continuing. 

Tokiya could tell that Ranmaru was nearing his own edge when his face would change and his hips would stutter. Tokiya would get transfixed, staring at Ranmaru’s face. Watching his lust filled expression, and the panting- Tokiya had seen Ranmaru pant before, but only after runs. Nothing like this. 

Tokiya hadn’t seen Ren’s hand slip between Ranmaru and himself, but he felt it when Ren wrapped his hand around Tokiya’s length. Tokiya would whine, especially when Ren times his pumps with Ranmaru’s thrusts. Tokiya lets out strangled moans. 

He says their names, in no specific order. 

Moans them, more accurately. Or maybe whimpers them. He comes when Ranmaru hits just the right spot and Ren strokes him at exactly the same time, and he can’t even keep his eyes open, static exploding through his stomach. He feels an over sensitivity spread through his groan and he feels a warmness on his stomach. He thinks Ranmaru might have gotten some of it on his, too. Ren’s hand definitely wasn’t completely clean. Ranmaru definitely covers himself in it when he presses his chest against Tokiya’s and bites lightly down on the crook of Tokiya’s shoulder, groaning. Tokiya feels an increase in the warmness where Ranmaru is still inside of him, and between that and Ranmaru’s heavy breathing, he thinks Ranmaru came, too. 

“Ren.” Tokiya murmurs, fighting the urge to relax. Between having come two times, and having a clearly sleepy Ranmaru on top of him, and being wrapped in Ren’s arms, too, it’s everything he can do to not just give in. But Ren wasn’t taken care of and that wasn’t fair.

“I’m fine, honey.” Ren would squeeze Tokiya, and Tokiya couldn’t ignore that Ren was almost holding him down, which made it even harder to stay conscious. 

“No, he’s right.” Ranmaru mumbles, pulling himself up. He makes a bit of a face when he pulls away and takes half of what was on Tokiya’s stomach with him. 

“Sorry.” Tokiya mumbles. 

Tokiya can hear Ren’s smirk when Ren speaks. “I think that was my fault.”

“I helped.” Ranmaru says, and it makes Tokiya give a tired snort. 

Then comes the harder part. Ranmaru is slow and careful when he pulls himself out of Tokiya, but he still does it in one motion, and moves faster during the more painful part, to try to make it shorter. Ren’s arms tighten around Tokiya as a comfort. Tokiya can’t help the bit of a whimper. It definitely hurt when he pulled out. Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s knee as an apology. 

Tokiya pushes himself off of Ren as Ranmaru grabs tissues. Or, he tries too. Ren holds him down. “I would’ve kept Ran, too, if I had the leverage. Neither of you need to overexert yourself.” Ren’s smirk returns. Tokiya can’t see it, but he knows. “You two have given me more than enough material to take care of myself.”

“Pfft.” Tokiya’s response is tired, and he rolls his eyes, though his face reddens. “But that’s not fair to you. We can help you.” Tokiya would turn his head, pressing a kiss to Ren’s bicep. 

“I can help.” Ranmaru would kneel on the bed, kissing Ren before Ren can try to protest. When he pulls back away, Ranmaru would squeeze Tokiya’s shoulder. “You can rest, Toki. It’s fine.”

Tokiya would frown. “It’s only fair. I haven’t… helped… either of you yet tonight.”

“We’ve been doin’ this longer. You’ve done great, Toki. I’m impressed you lasted this long for your first real time.” Ranmaru then clicks his tongue. “Besides. You got me off less ‘n five minutes ago.”

Tokiya guesses that part was right. But it still didn’t feel right. “I still haven’t helped Ren.” He’d say stubbornly. 

“Sit up without makin’ a face and show me that you’re even alright enough to keep goin’.” 

Tokiya does sit up, and Ren hesitantly lets him, but there is a face when Tokiya winces. It wasn’t incredibly painful, but it was sore and irritated. He hoped he’d be able to sit right tomorrow, because he couldn’t right now. 

“‘S what I thought.” Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but it does sound almost worried. Ren sits up, to help Tokiya lie back down. This time, it’s on his back, flat, pillows under his head. 

“If you’re this insistent, this isn’t the last time we’re going to have these moments, Toki. Next time.” Ren would kiss his forehead. “Next time I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.” Ren would wink. Tokiya would give an amused huff, squeezing Ren’s arm. 

Tokiya is exhausted, but he’d stay awake long enough to watch Ren and Ranmaru. This time, Ranmaru would climb onto the bed, lowering his head into Ren’s lap. It’s a quicker process, but he still starts it by marking Ren’s thigh a few times before he takes Ren into his mouth. Ren doesn’t last very long, and Ranmaru isn’t trying to draw it out. Ranmaru takes a few tissues off the bedside table, and he turns his head, but it’s obvious what he’s doing. 

Ren sighs, though it is shaky from just having come back from over the edge. “I keep telling you to just pull away.” 

“Less of a mess.” Ranmaru mumbles. 

Ren sighs, and he sits up, wrapping his arms around Ranmaru’s waist. Ren’s voice is so quiet that Tokiya barely catches it. “You don’t need to keep trying to swallow, honey.” Ren nuzzles into Ranmaru’s side with his nose. “It’s not for everyone, and that’s perfectly fine. I appreciate you taking care of me. You’re already doing more than enough.” 

Ranmaru would sigh, squeezing Ren’s forearm. 

“I love you.” Ren kisses Ranmaru’s side, right above his hip. 

“Love you, too.” 

Tokiya falls asleep not long after that. He isn’t trying to, but he’s so exhausted. 

When he wakes up, he notices that he’s underneath the blanket. They must have put it on him while he was sleeping. Both Ren and Ranmaru are in the bed. They’re not quite holding each other, but they’re definitely on the same spot on the bed. 

Tokiya is too far off to the side. He’s almost touching Ren, though Ren’s back is to him. He doesn’t think his exclusion is intentional. He thinks it’s either just how they fell asleep, or how they landed once they were already asleep. 

Tokiya curls up on himself, careful not to pull the blanket. 

He tries to block out the bad feelings starting to form in his head. Tokiya tries to focus on earlier. The memories and the feelings. But the problem was that there were things he regretted during it. 

How long it took for him to get over himself. How he hadn’t directly actually helped either of them get off. He guessed he technically helped Ranmaru, but did that count? Ranmaru had done almost all of the work. 

And then he had fallen asleep. He was really mad at himself for that. 

He had never gone that far, and his body was still sore now. He was disappointed in himself. He wished he had handled it better. Maybe he should have fought more, or maybe he should have just tried helping Ren. 

He wasn’t there when Ranmaru felt bad, either. He hadn’t reacted. He had only watched. 

Tokiya felt like a terrible, selfish boyfriend. 

They weren’t the problem. He was. 

Tokiya was very silent with his crying, but the problem was the shaking that happened with it. His hands would block out the sobs, but he’d jump and make an audible, choked noise when he felt a hand around his waist. He hadn’t even felt Ren turn. 

“Toki? Baby? Are you crying…?”

Ren’s voice sounds tired. 

“I’m sorry.” Tokiya’s voice is very hoarse. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t apologize.” Ren sounds far more awake after hearing Tokiya’s scratchy voice. As he carefully pulls Tokiya closer, he can clearly note Tokiya’s position. Remembering that neither of them are clothed only makes Tokiya curl in on himself more. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s late. We should sleep. I’ll tell you in the morning.” Tokiya says, in an almost dull voice. He doesn’t want to keep Ren awake. He doesn’t want to wake Ranmaru. 

“Toki, I don’t know what’s wrong if you won’t tell me. If you’re this upset, it’s important.”

“It’s not important enough that it can’t wait until morning.” Tokiya would try to add a tone of finality to his voice, but he can feel it trying to break. Maybe if he could cry himself out he could sleep. “I’ll talk about it then. I need to go to the bathroom.” 

Ren’s arm would remove itself from his waist, but Tokiya hears the bed shift after he’s gotten up. He hears Ren behind him, following him to the bathroom. He steps inside before Tokiya can even try to close the door. 

His lower lip trembles, but Ren has turned on the lights, taking in Tokiya’s face. They both blink against the bright white, but they’re both awake enough to get over it quickly. Tokiya’s still sore, especially moving around, but he’s doing his best to ignore it. Unfortunately, it is making it harder to keep in his tears. 

Ren frowns at Tokiya’s tear stained face. His cheeks are still wet. Ren steps forward, pulling Tokiya to him. It feels strange, the skin to skin contact. This is the most vulnerable Tokiya has ever been, so vulnerable that it’s hard to believe that anyone is seeing him in it. Even Ren. 

“I don’t want to wait until morning, Tokiya.” Ren’s voice manages to be both gentle and firm at the same time. “I want you to tell me what’s upsetting you so much.”

“It’s stupid.” Tokiya mumbles, a bitterness in his voice that’s directed at himself. 

“If you’re this upset, I’m sure it’s not.” 

“I’m going to cry if you keep pushing.” Tokiya warns. 

“It’s better to let it out than to keep it in.” His voice is purely gentle here. 

“Please.” Tokiya says, almost pitifully, but it’s too late. The tears that have been collecting in his eyes have spilled, now travelling down his cheeks. 

Ren only holds him closer. 

“I feel like, even if I haven’t actually disappointed you, that I should have. I should have… been better. I did terrible, earlier, and I’m sorry.”

Ren seems shocked. “Oh, honey, no. Please don’t think that.” He’d pull back to cup Tokiya’s face. “You were the furthest thing from a disappointment that you could have been. You did so well.” Ren would press his lips to Tokiya’s forehead. “Please don’t compare yourself to us. It’s just like we told you earlier, my love, it’s going to take time, but you’ll get used to it. And even if you don’t- even if you hated everything we did earlier, that’s fine, and we still would never be disappointed. We don’t want you in the relationship for sex, Toki. We want you for you.”

Tokiya’s hands wrap around Ren’s elbows. He’d normally have grabbed onto Ren’s clothing at this point, but that clearly wasn’t an option. But he was trying to convey his feelings through actions, because he couldn’t speak right now. Ren would release his face to pull him back into an even tighter hug than before. Tokiya can’t even tell where he ends and Ren starts. He just wraps his arms around Ren’s neck and presses his face to Ren’s chest. 

“You did just wonderful, Toki. You were beautiful, and you did everything absolutely right. I love you with all of my heart, Tokiya.” 

Tokiya sobs. But he somehow manages to tell Ren that he loves him back. 

They stay in the bathroom for a few minutes while Tokiya calms down, and when they get back to bed, Ren holds Tokiya close to himself. 

When Tokiya wakes up next, both Ren and Ranmaru are still asleep, but he notices that Ranmaru’s arm is resting on his hip, too, now. 

When he’d glance at the clock and see how early it is, he’d just fall back asleep. 

Ranmaru hadn’t fully talked to Tokiya about the night he had with Ren in the bathroom, but he had clearly heard about it from Ren, because he would’ve stopped Tokiya, would have looked him directly in the eyes and would have said, almost sternly. “You did good, Toki. There’s nothin’ you need to beat yourself up over.”

That’s all he would have said. But Ren had already said it all. 

That didn’t mean that what Ranmaru said meant nothing, of course. 

And after a while, Tokiya finally would have gotten more comfortable. In his new home. In the relationship. 

He definitely enjoyed their sex life. Especially when he had gotten less reserved. A little less embarrassed. It rarely even required any type of convincing to take his shirt off anymore. He initiated things a lot more often. 

Despite offers, he’s still yet to top, but at least he helps get both of them off now. 

Now that he had an active sex life, Tokiya realized that he was not above getting unfairly horny sometimes. 

Like this morning, an hour before work, where he’d find himself straddling Ranmaru’s lap, in a heated makeout session. 

Ranmaru’s hands would be on Tokiya’s thighs, and he’d force himself to pull away. “Toki. You’ve gotta get to work soon.”

“And?” Tokiya would steal Ranmaru’s lips again, but Ranmaru would once again cut it short- after responding, just for a little bit. 

“Do you really wanna get this worked up before you go in? It’s gonna be a long day.”

Tokiya’s hips would roll into Ranmaru’s, and Ranmaru would groan quietly. 

“I’m already worked up. But you could fix it.” Tokiya purrs. He’d press himself tighter to Ranmaru, kissing down to Ranmaru’s jaw, and then to his neck. 

“Really? A quickie?” Ranmaru would snort. “You?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Tokiya mumbles against Ranmaru’s neck. “It isn’t my fault you’re so attractive.” 

Ranmaru is clearly amused by the situation, but he’s also not unaffected. Tokiya can feel how affected Ranmaru is. 

Tokiya wasn’t the only one hot and bothered. 

Ranmaru would sigh, but he’d give in. “Where are we doing this?”

“Here?” Tokiya would capture Ranmaru’s lips again, excited. Sure, he was already dressed for the day, but he could just get redressed. He’d rather go in contented and maybe a little disheveled than go in distracted. 

Even if he knows that he’d be able to act past it either way. It’ll be easier to act like nothing happened if he wasn’t thinking about what he could be doing instead. 

“Ren’s gonna love that.” Ranmaru would mumble against Tokiya’s lips. “Someone’s gotta get the stuff.”

“I can get it.” Tokiya would let out a dramatic sigh, and he’d stand. Ranmaru would smack his ass as he walked past, and Tokiya would let out a sound almost like a purr. He definitely picked that one up from Ren.

Tokiya heads to the drawer, and he picks up both a condom and the lube. Just in case. 

Tokiya was definitely more experienced. Usually the condom and a bit of foreplay could cover it, but if they were going to do this quickly, they’d have to get to the point. Ranmaru would take the bottle from Tokiya as soon as he got near. He’d take a second to roll it between his hands. “If you wanna go fast, you’re gonna have to take off your own clothes.”

“Such a hassle.” Tokiya’s voice is teasing, but he takes off his clothes quickly, folding them neatly onto a nearby chair. A little less than an hour. It’d be fine.

By the time Tokiya’s done, Ranmaru’s got some of the lubricant on his hands. Ranmaru doesn’t go in for at least three hours, so he’s still wearing his sleep clothes- which consist only of boxers and sweats. His hand finds Tokiya’s waist, pulling him closer, and his fingers find Tokiya’s entrance quickly, rubbing a fair amount of the lubricant against it. Tokiya is already breathing heavier, and Ranmaru leans forward, nipping at Tokiya’s hip. 

“Standin’ up or lyin’ down?” 

“Let’s go with standing up.”

“I was hopin’ you’d say that.” Ranmaru would give a wolfish grin. Two fingers would go into Tokiya up to the first knuckle, but would only stay for a second. Tokiya doesn’t even know how he’s standing. “Go lean over the couch.” 

Tokiya is more than happy to comply. He’d bend over the couch, though his face would turn a bit pink. Ranmaru would walk behind him, tapping his ankle with a socked foot to get Tokiya to spread his legs wider. Ranmaru sets the non-greasy hand on Tokiya’s lower back, humming as he looks over Tokiya. 

“I’ve gotta say, I like seein’ you like this.” Ranmaru’s voice is low. Turned on. Tokiya likes it. 

Ranmaru moves quickly, though this time he only inserts his middle finger, though he pushes it all the way in. Tokiya lets out a moan, his hips moving against his will. Ranmaru grabs his hips with his free hand, keeping him still. He curls his finger, eliciting a heavy moan from Tokiya, and then he pulls out and adds a second finger. A third comes very shortly after that. 

It feels good, at this point. Tokiya’s done this enough that it becomes enjoyable very quickly, and the discomfort is almost rare. He was going to be a bit tired today, standing up during this, but he could deal with it. He was excited, and his hard on was almost painful. 

That’s when Ren walks out of the bathroom, and he sighs, shaking his head. “You two know you only have-” Ren checks the clock. “Forty minutes, right?”

“We’re ah- aware.” Ranmaru would have curled his fingers inside of Tokiya as he’s trying to talk, and Tokiya’s voice would’ve shown it. 

“‘T was Toki’s idea.” Ranmaru continues to work Tokiya as he talks, leaving Tokiya a squirming mess underneath him. 

“And on the couch?”

“Also his idea.” 

Ren walks closer to the couch. “I’m glad to see you two aren’t entirely rushing past the foreplay.” Ren reaches over Tokiya to grab the bottle of lube. “I’ll finish him up, you go finish getting ready.” Ren would nod towards the condom. 

Ranmaru would laugh. Tokiya loved hearing Ranmaru laugh. He doesn’t have very long to appreciate it though, because Ranmaru pulls his fingers out of Tokiya, and they’re quickly replaced by Ren’s. There’s plenty of lube, now that Ren’s added some more of his own. Ren starts with two fingers at first, but quickly moves up to three. He’s brutal, finding the perfect spot in Tokiya and hitting it relentlessly. Tokiya can’t even speak, having been reduced to nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess. The only word he can get out is a very breathless, “Ren.”

It feels like much longer than it actually is before Ranmaru’s returned, wearing the condom Tokiya had grabbed. Tokiya hadn’t even had a chance to watch Ranmaru put it on, too distracted by Ren’s undeniably talented fingers. 

Ren pulls back his hand, and before Tokiya can really register the loss, Ranmaru is pressing against his enterance. 

“You ready?” Ranmaru grunts.

“Please.” Tokiya says, his voice only just audible. 

Ranmaru pushes in, and Tokiya lets out a moan. His hips move to meet Ranmaru’s thrusts. Tokiya brings down his hand to rub himself, despite the fact that his hand is entirely dry, but he feels someone knock it away. 

“Allow me.” Ren purrs, wrapping his still lubed hand around Tokiya’s length. Ren was great at handling Tokiya. He had gotten used to how Tokiya worked, and he was good at keeping Tokiya at the edge until Ranmaru was on the edge, too. 

Tokiya would let out a noise as Ren worked him from the front and Ranmaru worked him from behind. Ranmaru would have found that perfect spot, and he would’ve known as soon as he hit it from the noises Tokiya made, and then he would have hit it relentlessly. Tokiya couldn’t speak right now if he tried. It’s all he can do to hold onto the couch and lower his head, closing his eyes to focus on the overwhelming feelings. 

Ren must have seen Ranmaru getting close, because he would have ducked down, kneeling. “Come on baby. Cum for me, Toki. Cum for us.” He’d purr, and then his lips wrap around Tokiya's cock. 

“Ah, fuck, Ren.” Tokiya would whine as Ren would take in all of him. Ranmaru’s thrusts are stuttering, and only a few seconds apart, both Ranmaru and Tokiya would have come. Tokiya would have come in Ren’s mouth, and Ren would have swallowed, licking his lips as he stood up- but not before cleaning off Tokiya. Tokiya’s knees feel like jelly, and he’d moan as Ren would work his over sensitive cock, knowing exactly what he was doing. He’d pull away slowly, and he’d move to head towards the kitchen. 

“Twenty minutes.” He’d remind. 

It would take five for Ranmaru to finally pull out of Tokiya. It still was the least comfortable part, but it didn’t hurt like it used to. Tokiya would take five more minutes before he’d move to get dressed. He’d kiss Ranmaru as soon as his clothes were on. 

“Thank you, Ran.” Ranmaru would grunt, squeezing Tokiya’s ass. 

“For every quickie we do, we need to do a longer one. We’ll take care of it tonight.” 

“I’m certainly not complaining. Are you alright Ren? I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to take care of you.” Tokiya would look towards the kitchen. Ren walks back with a banana, shoving it into Tokiya’s hands. 

“Eat this. You need something before we head out.” Ren kisses Tokiya’s forehead. Tokiya knows that Ren washed his hands and brushed his teeth while he was recovering. “And don’t you worry about me. I wouldn’t have stepped in if I couldn’t handle it. I find that waiting makes it all the sweeter. You’ll just have to make it up to me tonight.” He’d wink. “If you really want to make it up to me.” Ren’s voice drops. It’s teasing, but it’s also clearly filled with lust. “You could tell me what you’re going to do to me tonight.” He’d wink, but then he’d laugh, to show that he was kidding. 

Tokiya would answer anyways. “Maybe tonight’s the night that I’ll take you.” There’s an edge to Tokiya’s voice. His voice sounds almost the same way it did earlier, when he had asked Ranmaru to take him. 

There’s something in Ren’s eyes. A few somethings. Surprise. Hope. Lust. The idea clearly turned Ren on. Ren’s voice is a purr. “Even the idea of that is enough to get me longing for tonight.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stick to my word.” Tokiya would kiss Ren’s cheek. “Come on. We should head out.”

Ren would let out a long groan, and then he’d get himself together to follow Tokiya out of the door.

Today had been a busy day, but even that hadn’t kept Tokiya from fantasizing about tonight. He wasn’t obvious about it. Ren wasn’t either, but sometimes Tokiya could see the look in his eyes darken during their breaks. Especially when his eyes would meet Tokiya’s. 

None of the boys had caught on. It was surprisingly easy to carry on normal conversation despite everything running through Tokiya’s head. 

Tokiya was glad. 

Tokiya was even more glad though, when it was finally time to go home. On the way back, Tokiya would walk just a tad bit closer to Ren than he normally would. Their arms are nearly touching. 

It feels like it takes too long to get home, and when they do, Ranmaru still hasn’t returned. 

Ren’s hands are already on Tokiya as soon as the door closes. He stands behind Tokiya, setting his hands on his hips and bending his head to press kisses against the back of Tokiya’s neck. 

Tokiya would let out a low hum, setting a hand on top of one of Ren’s. 

“Believe me when I say that I want this just as much as you do.” Tokiya’s voice is low. Husky. “But we should eat.” 

Ranmaru was right, the first time they had gone this far. If they didn’t eat now, they weren’t going to eat that night. 

Ren sighs, dramatically. “I suppose.”

Tokiya chuckles, turning in Ren’s arms to press his lips lightly against Ren’s. Ren responds with enough enthusiasm that Tokiya almost just gives in there. But he pulls back, pecking Ren’s cheek and then heading to the kitchen. Ren follows him. Tokiya takes out leftovers. 

“Microwave or oven?”

“We could just eat it cold.” Ren’s grin is cheeky, and Tokiya snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“Microwave it is.”

Tokiya would put the microwave safe dish into the microwave and would set it. Ren would wrap his hands around Tokiya’s waist again, returning his affection to Tokiya’s neck. Tokiya has to half heartedly swat Ren off of him when the microwave beeps. 

“You’re making this difficult.”

“That’s what I’m good at.” Ren hums. He reluctantly pulls away from Tokiya, but then reaches past him, grabbing the food himself before Tokiya can grab it. “I’ll get the food if you get the plates.” 

“You say that as if you’re giving me a choice.” Tokiya gives an amused huff, but he does move to grab plates. He hesitates before he grabs them. “Is Ran coming home soon?”

“I think it’s just going to be us tonight. Ran won’t be getting back until late.”

Tokiya grabs two plates. 

“That’s a shame.” He brings the plates to the table, backtracking to go grab silverware. He grabs a serving spoon as well, handing it to Ren so he can start dishing up their dinner. 

Tokiya was actually a bit nervous. 

Without Ranmaru, it was only Ren and himself. It mostly worried him because what if he wasn’t good enough? Ranmaru knew what Ren liked, but Tokiya was still learning. 

Not to mention that this was going to be different. 

Ren would reach over, squeezing Tokiya’s hand over the table. He’d manipulate Tokiya’s hand so that he can interlace his fingers through Tokiya’s, and Tokiya would smile at Ren. 

“Are you alright, Toki?”

“Of course.” 

Ren would raise an eyebrow, and Tokiya’s face would redden. 

“I’m- I’m just a little nervous. That’s all.”

Ren would squeeze Tokiya’s hand. “That’s fair. But you don’t need to be, honey.” 

Something hits Tokiya, something he had been worried about for a while, and without Ranmaru here, it makes him more nervous. 

“I-” Tokiya swallows hard. He looks down into his food, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Hmm?” Ren’s voice is serious, and he squeezes Tokiya’s hand once more, though he continues to hold it tightly. “What’s wrong, honey?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Tokiya mumbles into his food. “I’m scared that I’m going to, because I don’t know what I’m doing.”

It was true. Tokiya was more experienced now, but he had only ever… received it. He had never even slept with a girl. He had never topped. 

Ren moves his chair closer, and he lets go of Tokiya’s hand to set it on Tokiya’s face instead. His thumb brushes over Tokiya’s cheekbone. “You don’t need to worry about that. You aren’t going to hurt me, Toki. I’ll walk you through it, as much as you need me to.” He lowers his hand, moving to squeeze Tokiya’s knee instead. Tokiya couldn’t lie, he wasn’t a very affectionate person. It never came naturally to him. But he liked that Ren was. He liked when Ren comforted him physically. 

Tokiya swallows hard again, but he’s turned to look at Ren. He nods, though a bit hesitantly. They’re both done eating at this point- though neither plate is empty. Ren leans forward, pressing his lips against Tokiya’s softly. It’s such a gentle kiss, and it sends a flurry of emotions through Tokiya’s chest. Ren pulls away slowly. 

“Why don’t we move to the bed?” He’d suggest, his voice just as gentle as his actions. 

“The plates…” Tokiya would mumble. 

Ren would chuckle, though he gives in. “Let’s just handle the food and stick them in the sink. I’ll take care of them in the morning.” Tokiya would nod, and he’d take the leftovers as Ren took the plates. Ren was done cleaning off the plates by the time Tokiya had set the leftovers in the fridge, and then Ren would take Tokiya’s hand, pulling him closer and kissing him, another soft, sweet kiss. Tokiya’s arms would wrap around Ren’s neck, holding himself closer to Ren. 

Ren would pull away, and then he’d pick Tokiya up, bridal style. Tokiya’s arms would rewrap themselves around Ren’s neck, his face red. Ren is wearing a wide, cheeky grin, and Tokiya would set his forehead against Ren’s neck, mostly to hide his blush. 

Tokiya guesses that he wasn’t complaining. 

Ren would lie him down on the bed, and he’d take off Tokiya’s shoes, and then kick off his own. 

Instead of climbing on top of Tokiya, he’d lay next to him, and Tokiya would turn to his side to watch Ren. Ren’s arms would reach out, pulling Tokiya closer, connecting their lips again. 

It was slow, and it was gentle, and affectionate, and Tokiya loved it. 

Eventually, Ren would turn, and he’d bring Tokiya with him, so now Ren was on his back and Tokiya was over him, his hands on either side of Ren’s body and his knees straddling Ren’s lap. 

From this angle, it was easy for Tokiya to take control of the kisses, though he chooses to keep them soft and slow. He holds himself up with one hand and strokes through Ren’s hair with the other, and then he finally pulls away. He sees that Ren’s lips are red and that Ren’s face is flushed, and can only imagine that he looks the same. He moves to Ren’s jaw, pressing soft kisses from underneath his ear up to his chin, and then down the column of Ren’s throat. His hand moves lower, just under Ren’s shirt, settling on the bare skin of his side, under his ribs. 

Tokiya loves having Ren beneath him. Loves that he’s the reason that Ren’s breath is coming shallowly, and the way Ren’s sapphire eyes follow Tokiya’s every move. The way Ren’s face is softened, adoring. 

Tokiya makes his way to Ren’s collarbone. Ren’s shirt was a button up today, which meant that the top four buttons weren’t done anyways. Tokiya still had room to work with before he’d need to take off Ren’s shirt to get to the rest of him. Tokiya would focus his attention on the center of Ren’s chest, and underneath his collarbone before he’d sit back so that he could use both hands to unbutton Ren’s shirt. His hands both run over the skin of Ren’s stomach, and he makes an appreciative humming sound. He looks up at Ren’s face. His hair is spread on the bed, like a halo framing his face. There’s an undertone of red under Ren’s tanned face, and his eyes are fixated on Tokiya. Tokiya keeps his eyes on Ren’s face, watches as his mouth parts just slightly and his eyes flutter when Tokiya’s thumbs run over his nipples. That’s an expression Tokiya could get used to. There’s a sense of pride in him, knowing that he caused it. 

He loved Ranmaru. He wished Ranmaru was here. It made him feel better knowing that it wasn’t just Ranmaru that could make Ren feel good. That he was capable, too. 

Tokiya had figured out that if you put your mouth anywhere on Ren, he was into it. It went the other way, too. The man certainly had an oral fixation. Tokiya would lean back down, pressing his lips to Ren’s stomach and kissing his way up Ren’s chest. His hand has found Ren’s thigh, massaging the inside of it through Ren’s tight jeans. He can already tell that Ren’s affected, can see Ren’s length straining against his jeans. 

Tokiya licks a strip over Ren’s nipple to feel him shudder, to hear his shaky, just audible moan. He takes his time with Ren’s torso, until Ren’s eyes are lidded, and his hands are on Tokiya’s arms, his breaths more often coming out as low moans. 

Tokiya loved seeing Ren like this. He couldn’t stress that enough. His hands would move lower, to Ren’s button.

“Can I?” He’d nuzzle his nose into the crook of Ren’s neck, press a soft kiss against the bottom of his throat. 

“Please.” Ren’s voice is low and smooth, and sends a pang through Tokiya’s stomach. 

Tokiya’s new goal was to get Ren to moan out his name. 

With that in his mind, he’d pull back so he could properly unbutton Ren’s jeans. Unsurprisingly, Ren wasn’t wearing underwear. Tokiya would have only just gotten the zipper down when Ren’s erection would work it’s way out through the new opening, and Tokiya would almost immediately wrap his slender fingers around Ren, rather loosely. He’d get a choked sound in response from Ren. Tokiya would let go, to push Ren’s pants further down his legs. He’d have to move off of Ren’s lap, and he can feel his own erection straining against his pants, but he ignores it. He’s going to focus on Ren, tonight. He’s had plenty of nights where they had focused on him. 

He’d pull Ren’s pants off completely, and then he’d kneel at the bottom of the bed, and Ren would have pushed himself up on an elbow to watch Tokiya. 

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Ren would ask, his voice sultry. 

“In a moment.” Tokiya promises, kissing Ren’s calf. It was the closest part of Ren to him at the moment. “Will you move down the bed a bit?” 

“Do you mean can I?” Ren says teasingly. “You’ve gotten good at your foreplay. Maybe a little too good. I don’t know that I can even move.” Despite what he says, he does push himself further down the bed, and Tokiya reaches out to stop him when Ren’s knees are off the bed. Tokiya would kiss the inside of Ren’s thigh, nuzzling against it. He’d then lean his cheek against Ren’s thigh and would look up at him. 

“Whatever position you’re most comfortable with.” Tokiya would mumble. “I’d like to… suck you off.” Tokiya’s face goes bright red. His mind had went blank. He was sure there was a prettier way he could have put it, but his message had come across. Ren would chuckle. 

“If that’s what you want. Don’t feel obligated.” Ren’s hand would run through Tokiya’s hair. Tokiya hadn’t actually gotten around to anything more than hand jobs yet. Well, that wasn’t quite true. He had tried once, but it hadn’t been the most successful, and Tokiya had thoroughly embarrassed himself. It had been on Ren, that time, too. Ren had assured him that he had done well for his first time, but Tokiya didn’t really believe him. He was determined this time to do it right. 

Tokiya would nod. 

“If you’re insistent on me choosing, I’d like to watch. Why don’t we do it like this?” Ren’s voice is gentle, and so is his hand, running his thumb along Tokiya’s jaw. Tokiya’s hand, resting on his calf, squeezes softly, and he hums. 

Tokiya was a bit nervous. But he’d lift his head from Ren’s leg, and he’d position himself. The way he’s kneeling was going to kill his ankles, but it was fine, because this was the best way he could position himself, he thinks. He’s a bit tense. Before he can actually move to do anything, though, Ren’s hands would find Tokiya’s shoulders, pressing down, massaging them. 

“Breathe, honey. Try to relax, alright? You’re going to do just fine.” Ren would bend over to press his lips to the crown of Tokiya’s head. 

Tokiya swallows hard. “I just want to make you feel good.” He admits. He’s not quite raising his eyes high enough to look at Ren’s face. “Especially because Ran isn’t here. If I don’t do it right…” 

“Oh, baby.” Ren sighs. Tokiya feels bad with the way that Ren is bending, but Ren doesn’t seem to mind. He cups Tokiya’s face in his hands, pushing his forehead against Tokiya’s. “You don’t need to worry about that. You always do a great job, Toki. You’ve gotten me off before, you know. It’s not only Ranmaru.” Ren presses his lips against Tokiya’s. “You’re sexy as all hell, Toki, and you’re a quick learner. It was you that had me all hot and bothered all day. You only ever exceed my expectations, baby. You’ve never disappointed me, and you’re never going to.” 

“I love you, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is thicker with emotion. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Toki. With all of my heart.”

Ren would straighten back up, and Tokiya would do his best to relax. He’d take the base of Ren’s cock into his hand, and he’d lean forward, licking a long strip from just above his hand to the head, and he’d feel Ren let out a shaky sigh. 

“Here.” Ren mumbles, his voice uneven. He’d take the hand that Tokiya had wrapped around him. “Let me help.” He’d slip Tokiya’s index finger into his mouth, and Tokiya’s breath would hitch. He’s watch Ren, transfixed, and Ren’s meeting his eyes. Ren takes Tokiya’s middle finger into his mouth, his tongue pressing against the underside of his finger. Ren continues, until he gets to Tokiya’s palm and he licks strips around it, finishing by nipping the edge of his palm. Tokiya’s breathing is coming heavy. Ren was definitely good with his mouth. 

When Ren releases Tokiya’s hand, Tokiya would lower it, wrapping it around Ren again. Now that his hand was damp, it definitely moved smoother. Tokiya would stroke him, before he’d lean forward and take the tip of Ren into his mouth, trying to work his tongue on Ren the same way Ren did on Tokiya. He’d use the tricks Ren just used on his hand and he’d try to copy it. At first he’s just focused on trying to make Ren feel good. His jaw starts to ache quickly, and he can’t look attractive with drool travelling down his chin, but he just hopes it feels good. 

Ren’s moaning, at least. Perhaps a bit too enthusiastic, for Tokiya’s sake, but Tokiya appreciates it. Tokiya can’t get more than half of Ren’s length in his mouth, because he can feel that if he pushes himself anymore he’ll gag. That’s definitely the opposite of sexy. 

So he has to settle with what he can handle, and he strokes what he can’t take in. He glances up, to take in Ren’s face, and he gets a deep groan from Ren when his eyes meet Ren’s. Ren’s hand finds his way to Tokiya’s head, to pet through Tokiya’s hair. He’s careful not to apply any pressure. “You’re doing so good, baby.” His voice is low, and it’s almost a moan. 

Tokiya can’t hold eye contact for very long, but he glances up more often, and everytime Ren encourages him. Tokiya even manages to take in just a bit more of Ren, though he has to be careful about it. Tokiya hums, and it gets Ren’s grip to gently tighten in his hair, and it gets a moan out of Ren that Tokiya knows is absolutely genuine. It makes him do it again. 

“Oh, God- Careful, Toki, I’m getting really close, baby.” Ren pants out. Tokiya knows the feeling. He’s impressed that Ren’s managed to keep his hips so still- he can tell that Ren’s tensed so that he doesn’t buck into Tokiya’s mouth, and that makes Tokiya proud, seeing Ren’s physical response. He must be doing something right. 

This is going so much better than it had last time.

Ren’s warning makes Tokiya more focused. His strokes come quicker, and he hollows out his cheeks, trying to push Ren over the edge. Ren’s audibly panting, and Tokiya feels him shudder. “Toki-” He is moaning Tokiya’s name, but it’s also a caution. 

Tokiya obviously knows what comes next. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he got this far, but he was faced with the decision now. It was either going on his face or in his mouth- so he wouldn’t pull back. Tokiya has no idea how Ren manages to swallow all of it, because Tokiya tries, but a lot of it spills out of his mouth, going down his chin and back onto Ren. His face flushes red, and he still has a lot of the fluid inside of his mouth. It reminded him of letting a pill sit too long on your tongue, and right now the best Tokiya can do is keep what he can in his mouth. 

His jaw aches from the way he had been keeping it open. Ren had certainly filled him up, and he hadn’t even managed to take all of Ren in.

He stands quickly, moving to get tissues, and Ren doesn’t actually protest until Tokiya’s come back to try to clean up the mess on Ren. 

“Toki-” Ren’s voice is still breathless, still trying to get himself together. Tokiya manages to swat Ren’s hand away to clean up what, luckily, little mess he had left behind, and then he’d toss the tissues. “You can spit it out, honey. Don’t force yourself.”

Tokiya would shake his head, close his eyes, and he’d swallow. He’s not facing Ren. He tries to hide the wince, and Ren sighs, getting up. 

He’s surprisingly steady for having just come so long ago. “Let me help you clean up, baby.” Ren says, wrapping his arms around Tokiya’s chest. 

“You should sit down. I can clean myself up.”

“Nonsense.” Ren reaches past Tokiya to grab some tissues, and then he turns Tokiya towards him. Tokiya’s face is still red. Still a bit embarrassed. “You did great, Toki. Thank you.” He gently wipes under Tokiya’s lip with the tissue. Ren’s lips curl up into a smirk, and he’d purr. “Not to mention that you looked hot as hell.” Ren would lean forward, kissing Tokiya. Ren would pull away, running his fingers through Tokiya’s hair. 

Tokiya lets out a contented sigh. 

Ren tries to lead him back to the bed. “C’mon, honey, let me take care of you.”

“You don’t have to, Ren. Just take some time to recover.” Tokiya would shake his head, using a free hand to put on Ren’s forearm, rubbing over it. He’d walk close enough to the bed for Ren to get onto it, but he wasn’t following. Not yet. 

Ren would frown. “It’s easier to last longer if you’ve already cum once, you know. So let me help.” He’d take Tokiya’s hand to kiss the back of it, and then travelling his kisses up Tokiya’s wrist, turning his hand to kiss the inside of it. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Tokiya would lean forward and would kiss Ren’s forehead. His voice softens. “I just want this night to be about you, Ren. Don’t worry about me.”

“If you want this night to be about me, then get undressed and get on the bed, Toki.” Ren mumbles, moving so that his lips are just brushing Tokiya’s. 

“I don’t see how that helps you, Ren.” Tokiya sighs, though he stays in Ren’s grip, not fighting him. 

“Because I want to make you feel good, too.” Ren nips at Tokiya’s earlobe, a hand moving to brush over Tokiya’s jeans, directly over his groin. Tokiya bites back a moan. “I want to get you naked, lay you back on the bed and suck you dry while you pull my hair and moan my name.” 

Fuck. 

Tokiya’s so hard that it hurts, listening to Ren talk dirty to him. 

Ren isn’t done. His fingers have worked their way under Tokiya’s jeans, straight into his underwear, wrapping around Tokiya’s cock and Tokiya doesn’t even know when this happened, but he feels his hips jerk with Ren’s strokes. “And then you’ll take me.” Ren’s voice is so husky. A purr. “And it’ll be so good, baby.” A light squeeze on Tokiya’s cock that has him leaning against Ren because his knees feel like jelly. “Will you let me make you feel good?”

“You’re playing dirty.” Tokiya says in a strained voice, but he lets out a hiss when Ren’s hand moves away from his cock, moving lower and cupping Tokiya’s balls. He whines, leaning against Ren, panting heavily. 

“If that’s what it takes to convince you, then I’ll play as dirty as I have to.” Ren leans down, nudging Tokiya’s shoulder with his nose, nuzzling it. “You were so hard it must have been painful.” Tokiya shudders when Ren’s index finger travels just a bit further down, pressing against Tokiya’s entrance. His finger is dry, so he doesn’t go further, but damn does the pressure have Tokiya’s knees shaking. Ren pulls his hand out of Tokiya’s pants. “Are you still going to try to fight me?”

Tokiya considers, but he doesn’t stop Ren when his hands move to Tokiya’s shirt and pull it off. He finds himself helping. And then Ren turns him, pushing him down on the bed with his lower half hanging off, and Ren pushes down his jeans. Tokiya leans back against the bed when Ren removes his pants completely and gets Tokiya to spread his legs almost embarrassingly wide. Ren lets out a deep, appreciative chuckle. “I love this view.” Ren’s hand moves up the inside of Tokiya’s thigh, and then he leans forward, pressing a kiss on Tokiya’s hip. “I want to try something, baby.” Ren’s fingers stroke down, the pad of his middle finger brushing against Tokiya’s entrance. “If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop, alright?”

“Alright.” Tokiya’s voice is breathless. He hasn’t figured out exactly what Ren is going to try, yet- but he’d learn quickly when Ren sets his hands on Tokiya’s hips to raise him onto the bed, and then sets his hands on the underside of Tokiya’s thighs. 

“Will you lift your legs up for me, baby?”

Tokiya’s face is red, but he pulls his legs up closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, almost nervously. He was extremely exposed right now. 

Ren kisses where Tokiya’s leg meets his ass, licking and nipping, and that’s when Tokiya realizes what Ren’s end goal is and it makes his face flush red. 

It also sends a throbbing through his already too hard dick. 

Tokiya kept himself very clean, especially down there. Especially with how active his sex life was now. 

Ren was slowly making his way closer to Tokiya’s entrance, and when he finally got close, he’d look up to watch Tokiya’s face. Tokiya was panting, watching Ren. His face was bright red but he wasn’t complaining. His stomach was tied in knots. 

Ren’s tongue would press against Tokiya’s entrance, and Tokiya would let out a choked noise, letting his head fall back. It wasn’t much, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted more. 

“Are you doing alright, Toki?” Ren’s voice is low and deep. 

“Yeah. Yes. I am.” Tokiya’s voice is tight, but there’s clearly a tone of lust. If he weren’t holding his legs, his hand would have travelled to his throbbing length. 

Ren would be content with the answer, because he’d continue. He’d start with making small circles with his tongue, driving Tokiya crazy. And then he’d push in, just past the ring of muscle and Tokiya would let out a deep moan. 

Ren would have eaten him out- something that Tokiya wouldn’t have actually expected to like nearly as much as he did. 

Tokiya didn’t know just how far Ren’s oral fixation went, until right then. 

And damn was Ren good with his tongue. 

“Ren…” Tokiya would pant out, letting out another moan. Ren would finally pull back, and Tokiya would see him lift his hand, putting two fingers in his mouth, and then he’d move himself onto his knees, raising slightly. “If you need me to get lube, don’t hesitate to tell me.” He’d kiss the back of Tokiya’s thigh, and then he’d take Tokiya’s length into his mouth, and only a second later would slide a finger into Tokiya’s opening. It doesn’t take him long to add two. 

Tokiya’s mouth is open and he can’t bring himself to close it. He’s a whining, whimpering, squirming mess between Ren’s fingers hitting just the right spot and Ren’s warm mouth and talented tongue. 

“I’m-” Tokiya pants out. It’s a warning, but it’s as much of one as he can get out. He brings his hand down to Ren’s hair, pulling it gently, trying to convey his message. Tokiya watches Ren hollow his cheeks, and feels him curl his fingers, but what really sends Tokiya over the edge is the look in Ren’s eyes as he meets Tokiya’s. Tokiya moans, his head falling back and his back arching. Ren moans a bit when Tokiya tugs at his hair- not harshly, but harder than he usually does. Tokiya thinks he’s seeing stars. 

Ren swallows everything, but he’s careful and gentle when he pulls his fingers out of Tokiya first, and then slowly removes his mouth. 

“I need a second after that.” Tokiya says, still sunk into the bed. His arms are still wrapped under his knees. Ren stands, and manages to get Tokiya’s arm away from his knees. He lies down on the bed next to Tokiya and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close. 

“Take your time. We’re in no rush.”

Tokiya closes his eyes. He’s careful to open them every minute or so, to make sure that he stays awake. Ren has manipulated him so that he’s fully on the bed, and Ren’s just holding him. 

So much for it being about Ren. 

But Ren doesn’t seem to think of it that way. 

Tokiya’s mind starts wandering, to what was next. It had been long enough that he could feel a rush of blood flow to his groin, feel himself get hard again. Ren had already regained most of his own erection. Tokiya wonders if Ren was thinking about the same thing. 

“Are you ready?” Tokiya would mumble, once he was sure that he was. He’d have turned to face Ren, watching his face. Ren would lean forward, kissing Tokiya’s forehead.

“So long as you are.” 

When Ren had pulled away, Tokiya would press his lips to Ren’s. This kiss has returned to their earlier ones, soft and gentle. Tokiya would maneuver them so that he was on top of Ren, though for a long moment he would just straddle Ren, tilting his head to kiss him from different angles. And then he would lean over Ren and reach into the bedside table drawer to take out what he needed. The bottle, and the box of condoms. He’d drop the bottle on the bed, and then he’d take one from the pack and replace the rest. He’d grab the bottle, rubbing it between his hands like he had seen Ren and Ranmaru both do before. 

His nerves were back. 

“I love you.” Tokiya would say quietly. 

Ren would smile at him. If Ren is nervous at all, he doesn’t show it. He raises his hand to Tokiya’s cheek, and his voice is so soft. “I love you, too, Toki. You’re going to do just fine.”

“Tell me if it hurts.” Tokiya’s voice is serious. “Or if I’m doing it wrong.”

“Of course, baby.”

Tokiya opens the bottle, and he stares at it for a moment. He’s trying to decide just how much he should use. Ren would sit up and would take the bottle, and he’d squeeze the bottle over Tokiya’s fingers. “Just rub it in. I’ll tell you if you need more.” 

Tokiya would use his thumb to rub it over his fingers, making sure that it’s spread as evenly as he can get it. Ren would lean back, and Tokiya would move off of his legs, and Ren would bend his legs at the knees and spread them. Tokiya has to take a second to take Ren in, spread out for him. Ren didn’t have any of the hesitance that Tokiya has. 

But he was beautiful, and Tokiya would let out a low noise. He’d move in between Ren’s legs, and he’d duck his head, pressing his cheek to the inside of Ren’s knee. He’d carefully move his hand down, his index finger pressing lightly against Ren’s entrance. Ren lets out an encouraging hum as Tokiya moves his finger in a small circle. 

Tokiya presses in carefully, and it sends a strange feeling down through his stomach. Ren is tight, and it feels like his finger is being squeezed. His finger slides in fairly easily, and Tokiya is watching Ren’s face, and notices his breathing change, but if there’s any pain, Tokiya can’t see it. Tokiya cautiously curls his finger, pressing into Ren, and Ren lets out a shaky breath. “You’re good, baby. You’re good.” Ren has to close his eyes after his breathless encouragement, and Tokiya thinks he can hear an expletive. 

Tokiya stays with one finger for a minute, and then pulls out, returning to lightly press against Ren with two. 

“Are you alright, Ren?”

Ren opens his eyes, giving a slightly strained smile. He’s turned on. Tokiya can tell easily. “You can keep going. I’m good. Better than good.” Ren raises his hand, quickly petting through Tokiya’s hair, but his hand rests on Tokiya’s head, where it rests against Ren’s knee, when Tokiya carefully pushes in with his index and middle finger. “Oh, shit, Toki.” Ren has to lean back again. Tokiya wonders if Ren’s reactions are coming from what he’s doing, or if it’s because it’s Tokiya. Tokiya hopes it’s the latter. Tokiya’s fingers curl, and he feels a spot that feels just a bit different, and when he presses against it, Ren reacts more. Tokiya is more relentless than he means to be, but it’s hard when he knows that he can get Ren to make these pretty noises. Ren’s hands tighten against the bedsheets. 

“Toki.” Ren’s voice is almost a whine, and Tokiya thinks he can actually feel a twitching in his groin. “I need you, baby, please.”

Tokiya carefully pulls his fingers out. “Are you sure? Was that enough prep…?”

Ren can find it in himself to smile at Tokiya. “You did great, baby. I’m ready.” Ren sits up, pulling Tokiya into a kiss as soon as Tokiya straightens up himself. Ren’s hand grabs the condom, but he waits to open it until he’s pulled back from the kiss. He’d open it, and he’d take as much time as he seems to be able to allow himself to roll it onto Tokiya. Tokiya hadn’t expected that part to feel good, but it was Ren. Of course it felt good. 

“Do we need more from the bottle?” Tokiya would say, looking for where Ren set it, but Ren would lean in, kissing Tokiya quickly. 

“I’ll be alright. If I need it, I’ll let you know.” He’d kiss Tokiya’s collarbone. “How do you want me?”

“I want to see your face.” Tokiya mumbles, and Ren smiles at him, another reassuring smile, and he lays back. 

“Come here.” Ren holds out his arms, and Tokiya moves over Ren. Ren wraps his arms around Tokiya. 

“I need to use my hands for a second, Ren.” Tokiya mumbles, but it’s a hard task, because he’s melted into Ren’s embrace. 

“In a moment.” Ren promises. “I just want to hold you here for a bit first.”

Tokiya wouldn’t complain. Eventually, Ren would loosen his grip on Tokiya and Tokiya would raise himself on one arm. He’d glance down, carefully aligning himself with Ren’s entrance, but not pushing in yet. He’d just rest against Ren and then look up at Ren’s face. Ren’s eyes are a bit clouded, but he’d raise a hand to Tokiya’s face. “I’m alright. You can move.”

Tokiya would carefully push in. He’d immediately groan quietly at the feeling. It was warm, and it was a tight pressure. It felt dangerously good. He’d drop his head on Ren’s chest, and he’s about halfway in but staying still. He turns his head to look at Ren’s face. 

“Toki, I’ve done this before. You don’t need to worry about hurting me. You can move.” Ren’s breathing is heavier, his arms wrapped around Tokiya. Tokiya pushes the rest of the way in, but Ren’s telling the truth. He’s obviously feeling it, but there isn’t any pain on Ren’s face. Tokiya feels Ren’s legs wrap around his waist, holding Tokiya closer, and Tokiya lets out a low moan, and Ren matches it. 

“Toki.” Ren’s voice is deep. Tokiya lifts his head, and he presses his lips to Ren. When he pulls back, he can feel Ren’s breathing against his chest. “You can move. Please.” 

Tokiya can’t help a small smile spreading across his face. He’d nuzzle into Ren’s chest, but he would move. His moans would mix with Ren’s. He would find a pattern, and then he’d free an arm, reaching down to wrap his hand around Ren, and Ren would barely bite back a moan. 

“Careful, Toki. I don’t think I can hold out very long.” Ren would breathe out. 

“That’s alright.” Tokiya’s voice is still breathless. 

“Are you close?” Ren asks, though it seems like he knows the answer, because he holds Tokiya’s wrist. 

Tokiya isn’t. He doesn’t feel on the edge, not the way that Ren seems to feel. His silence is enough of an answer. 

“Then wait, baby. I want you to cum with me.” Ren would lean up to kiss Tokiya. 

“It’s alright Ren.” Tokiya mumbles against his lips. “You don’t need to hold back. Please.” 

“I’m not going to be able to keep going, after, Toki.” Ren’s voice is warning, but it’s strained, too. Tokiya can tell just how close he is.

“And I wouldn’t expect you to. Please, Ren, baby.” Tokiya nuzzles his nose just under Ren’s ear, near the corner of his jaw, his breath spreading across Ren’s neck, making him shudder. Ren’s grip on Tokiya’s wrist loosens, though Tokiya isn’t sure that he means to. Tokiya thinks it’s from the part of Ren that he hit with his last thrust, but he’d use the freedom of his wrist to move his hand. 

Ren would groan, but Tokiya would feel him shake, and he’d still when he did. He could feel Ren’s length, twitching in his hand, and then he’d feel the spurt of liquid, hitting Ren’s stomach and his own. Ren is too out of it for a moment to say anything, breathing heavily. His legs are still wrapped around Tokiya’s waist, and Tokiya is still. There’s a lot of self discipline involved, because Tokiya can feel Ren’s insides contract around him. It’s not enough to bring him to the edge. 

The door would open, though as if Ranmaru expected what he’d find, the door would hardly open. Just enough for Ranmaru to slip in, and he’d shut it, and then he’d take in the scene. 

“See I missed the fun.” 

He doesn’t sound that upset. He does seem to be watching their position with eyes that seem to be quickly darkening. He slings his bag off of his shoulder, kicks off his shoes and makes his way over. “Tissues?” He’d mutter, his voice showing how the scene in front of him is affecting him. Tokiya would nod.

“A few.” 

Ranmaru would grab some tissues, and Tokiya would push himself up, and he’d wipe off Ren’s stomach, and Tokiya’s, before balling up the tissues and throwing them in the trash. Tokiya watches Ren’s face as he begins to pull out. Ren’s hands had released him so Ranmaru could clean them, and Ren’s feet were back on the bed with his knees bent. There’s hardly even a wince as Tokiya pulls out. 

Tokiya moves to head to the bathroom, but Ren straightens his leg, stopping Tokiya. Ren still looks fairly spent. “Toki.” Ren says disapprovingly. 

Tokiya notices that Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow, and then they’d raise when he’d notice that Tokiya was still hard. Tokiya would do his best to try to hide himself, his face reddening with the attention. 

“I tried to get him to wait.” Ren would sigh. “He was too good.”

Ranmaru would snort, but he’d shake his head. “Give me five minutes. I’ll be right out Toki.”

Tokiya’s face is still red. “You don’t nee-” 

Ranmaru shakes his head, cutting him off. “Five minutes. Just stay on the bed.”

Not that he could have left if he wanted to. Ren’s leg would have wrapped around him, keeping him still. After a moment or two Ren would sit up to wrap his arms around Tokiya. 

“You two seem to take this seriously.” Tokiya mumbles, his head resting against Ren’s bare shoulder. 

“Of course. You shouldn’t put me over yourself Tokiya.” Ren holds him closely. “Of course I’m not unappreciative, but I’m also not happy with you not finishing, or going into the bathroom and taking care of yourself. You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s not that bad. It was enough watching you, Ren.”

“We’ll just have to practice more, cumming together.” Ren’s other leg wrap around Tokiya. Tokiya can’t even tell where he starts and where Ren ends right now. He doesn’t mind. “It takes practice.”

“I… understand, but I still think you two are too bothered by this. What does it matter if there’s a time or two that I don’t finish?”

Ren frowns. “Toki, the whole point of this is for all of us to enjoy it. Which means there shouldn’t be any time that you don’t finish. By the end of this we should all be content and exhausted.” 

Ranmaru would walk out of the bathroom, shirtless and with his hair down and contact out. He’s in sweats, but he ends up stripping them off as he walks closer to the bed. 

“All the way or quick?” Ranmaru asks, and Tokiya thinks Ranmaru’s asking him, and then he realizes that Ranmaru is looking at Ren. 

“All the way.” Ren would say, holding on to Tokiya. His hand moves down to pump Tokiya, and he’s still painfully hard. Tokiya hadn’t really gotten close to the edge- maybe it was because he was being too careful to hold himself back. Ren felt insanely good, and Tokiya may have been too concerned about coming too quickly. Ren may have said that Tokiya couldn’t disappoint him, but coming too fast would be a good way to try. 

“I’ve got an idea. Toki, kneel over Ren.” Ranmaru rubs Tokiya’s back. Tokiya’s face goes red, but he’d quickly move into position. Damn did he love being commanded. Not that he’d ever easily admit it. Ren would have moved up a bit, resting against pillows, and he’d straighten his legs. Tokiya would straddle his lap, and when Ranmaru would press down between Tokiya’s shoulder blades, Tokiya would lower himself, his chest resting against Ren’s and his forearms on either side of Ren. His face is bright red, but his body is burning. 

“You got a good view, Ren?” 

“A lovely one.” Ren leans forward, kissing Tokiya. Tokiya is in a doggy style position, but over Ren. He feels Ranmaru’s finger, his middle finger, press against Tokiya’s entrance, though he enters Tokiya with it fairly quickly. Ren’s hands move, running over Tokiya’s back. Ranmaru’s finger had been coated in lubricant, he must have done it while Tokiya was distracted with positioning himself over Ren. Ranmaru presses a second finger against Tokiya, and Tokiya lets out a low moan. Ranmaru moved quicker than Ren. Ranmaru did have something in common with Tokiya- when he found the right spot, he was relentless. It was all Tokiya could do to not fall onto Ren, his knees shaking against the bed. 

Ranmaru would go up to three fingers, and by the third, Tokiya is squirming against Ren. Ren is humming, his hands still moving along Tokiya’s body. “You’re so pretty, baby.” Ren purrs, one hand moving to pet through Tokiya’s hair. Tokiya’s head is lying on Ren’s chest. It’s too much effort to keep it up right now. 

“You ready, Toki?” Ranmaru asks, his voice gruff. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Tokiya’s voice is still breathless. Despite his answer, he finds himself raising his ass further into the air even more than it already is. His dick is throbbing. 

Ranmaru climbs onto the bed, kneeling, and Tokiya hears him open the condom, sliding it on quickly. Tokiya’s warning is the few seconds where Ranmaru simply presses against him, before Ranmaru enters him, and he enters him completely. Tokiya moans. 

And then, Ranmaru slows. He’s moving so slowly that Tokiya can feel every inch, and then Ranmaru drives forward, hitting that perfect spot in Tokiya. 

“Ran-” Tokiya whimpers, his hands tightening into the bed sheets. Ranmaru continues, driving Tokiya absolutely insane. Tokiya feels like he’s already on the edge and he hasn’t even touched himself at all. 

Ren is humming, his eyes focused on Ranmaru, but Tokiya can see him glance down often to Tokiya’s face, pressed against his chest. 

Tokiya loses track of time, or even how many times Ranmaru slams right into the spot that makes Tokiya taste static. He’s managed to keep his bottom half in the air but his front half is completely resting against Ren. 

“Are you close, babe?” Ranmaru would grunt out, His hand moving over Tokiya’s side to rest flat on his stomach. 

“Very.” Tokiya breathes out. 

“Me too.” It sounds like it’s taking a lot of concentration for Ranmaru to speak. Tokiya almost comes as soon as Ranmaru’s hand wraps around Tokiya’s cock, and he pushes back against Ranmaru when Ranmaru begins stroking Tokiya. Ranmaru would grunt, and it seems to be the best warning he can give, his strokes both on Tokiya and in Tokiya become sloppier, less focused. It’s only a few seconds after Tokiya feels a warmness deep inside of him that he feels a red hot feeling in his groin, and he feels himself move over the edge, covering Ranmaru’s hand, Ren’s stomach and Tokiya’s stomach in Tokiya’s cum. It leaves Tokiya a moaning, whimpering mess. Ranmaru strokes Tokiya’s oversensitive cock one more time, just to watch Tokiya squirm, and then he lets go. He stays, kneeling, for a few seconds longer before he carefully pulls out of Tokiya. Tokiya tries to keep his hips up, but when Ren wraps his arms around Tokiya, Tokiya can’t help but relax against Ren. 

Ranmaru would barely get Tokiya to get off of Ren for long enough that he could clean them both up. Ranmaru would go to eat dinner while Ren and Tokiya would lie in bed, still close together. Tokiya’s in the middle of the bed. He can’t keep himself awake for long, but he feels Ren press a kiss against his forehead.


End file.
